I'm a ThunderClan cat!
by JayxFeather
Summary: When an ordinary fan of warriors wakes up as a cat, she takes her chance to join ThunderClan. In order to reverse the story, and keep the world of the Clans peaceful, she must reveal her secrets. Trust grows as she shows she is loyal, friends and enemies are made, and the story is in her paws.
1. My Beginning

**Chapter 1: My Beginning**

**Hey guys! I've wanted to do a rewrite for ages, but I finally decided to do it! Haha :) It has a lot of changes, cause Featherpaw wasn't a well-developed character at the beginning, so the things she did, does, and will do, won't correspond nicely… Sorry guys! I hope you like it anyway :)**

With my eyes still closed, I reach over to grab a blanket, but my hand scrapes something hard. A smell is surrounding me, fresh and clean, like plants and forest. I've missed that smell; living in the city doesn't have it.

I remember leaning against the balcony as light rain pours from the grey clouds that cover the entire sky. Lifting my face to the sky to taste the rain and laugh as it smells so much like my old home. My _real _home.

Sure, the city was nice, but I got tired of it pretty quick. I'd rather be out in the forest, climbing trees and playing with my little sister. I smile at the thought. She'd giggle as I caught her and tickled her. Then she's try to run again and I'd let her, watching her little legs try to take her far, but she'd only end up a few metres away from me.

I remember how cold I am and rub my eyes, not noticing that they feel a little furry. As soon as I open them, I'm looking up to see the branches of trees covering a clear blue sky. A bird sings somewhere in those trees, and I see it's little blue body hopping from one branch to another.

I normally pinch myself during dreams because they always turn into nightmares. But everything here seems so real, I don't want to wake up in the city and miss that smell of the forest.

The bushes rustle and it makes me jump up. That's when I realise I'm on all fours and I'm about the size of a cat. Oh dear god, what?! I look at my paws and gasp. I am a cat!

A voice sounds from where the bushes rustled. "I know I can smell something; it's not ThunderClan."

Another voice sounds nearby. "What if they're intruders? Do you want me to get Firestar?"

"Calm down Lionpaw they wouldn't be too much for two warriors and one apprentice to handle."

Wait, Lionpaw? It is the warriors! Wow, what a cool dream!

A dark brown tabby tom shoulders his way through the bushes, pausing slightly to scan me. "She's no threat."

I step back, but my ears flatten and I let out a small hiss instinctively.

Another cat follows him; his pelt golden, and his amber eyes sparkling. That's Lionpaw, so he must be Brambleclaw!

He frowns. "Who are you?" Wow, they both look really strong! I better be careful about what I say.

I'll use the start of my warrior name for my rogue name. "I'm Feather."

Lionpaw tilts his head to one side. "What are you doing in our territory?"

A grey cat emerges from the bushes behind Lionpaw. "Who's this?"

I open my mouth. Ashfur! Looking at Lionpaw, I answer his question. "I'm here to talk to Firestar."

Brambleclaw widens his eyes. "You know Firestar?"

"Well, yes." I shift slightly.

Ashfur frowns. "Should we just take her to our camp?"

Brambleclaw nods. "She knows Firestar, Ashfur."

He leads the way into the forest, and I ignore Ashfur's glare at me as I pass him. The forest smells of fresh plants; new life, spring is here. Or Newleaf, as the warriors call it.

Brambleclaw leads us into a bramble tunnel and I gape as I see the camp. It's even better than I had imagined it; the clearing, the Highledge, the fresh kill pile. The cats! I feel so proud that I can recognize everyone in the clearing. There's Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Graystripe, Berrynose and Honeyfern! I widen my eyes as I see Jayfeather, well, Jaypaw at the moment. I notice he's looking straight at me, too.

Firestar appears from a den at the top of the Highledge and he gives me a look of curiosity. "Who do we have here?"

Brambleclaw glances at me. "We found her near the ShadowClan border. Her name's Feather and she wants to talk to you."

Firestar smiles at me and dips his head. "Very well, come with me, Feather," he leads me up the rocks to the top of the Highledge.

I take a deep breath, this could go badly. I need to convince him to let me stay. Firestar sits down in front of his moss bed, wrapping his tail around his paws. I sit in front of the entrance, and he nods for me to begin.

"Can I join the Clan?" I blurt out.

Firestar widens his eyes in surprise. "Why do you want to join our Clan?"

I blink. "Because, it's hard being a rogue and I want to be a warrior."

Firestar tilts his head to one side, frowning. "How do you know about ThunderClan?"

_Because I'm a Twoleg who reads about you and I know your future. _I say to myself. _"_I heard about the Clans from two cats living on the other side of the mountains; Ravenpaw and Barley?"

Firestar widens his eyes again and blinks a few times. "How are they?"

I nod. "They're both well."

"What did they say? How did you get here by yourself?"

"They welcomed me into their home, and we shared our stories. I ran into the Tribe of Rushing Water, and they helped me across the mountain."

Firestar nods. "I see."

I'm beginning to get impatient. My stomach is killing me, waiting for the answer, and I just need a yes for the churning to stop. "Can I join ThunderClan?"

Firestar hesitates, and then nods. "Yes, we'll always welcome a friend. I will announce your arrival to the Clan."

The leader gets up and heads for the bramble tunnel. I follow him out; he beckons to me to stand underneath the Highledge. He yowls. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Cats appear from several different dens, and I flinch as hostility flashes in their eyes when they see me. Firestar speaks again. "Cats of ThunderClan, I have decided to take in a rogue to train as a ThunderClan warrior."

Mews of disbelief erupt from the Clan. Ashfur gives me a harsh stare. "How do we know she is going to follow the warrior code and watch out for her Clan-mates like the rest of us? She wouldn't know; she's been living on her own her whole life!"

Cats murmur agreement and I hold my head up to show I wasn't scared. Firestar continues, despite all the protest that came from the cats. "From this moment, until you have received your warrior name, you will be Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

Graystripe looks up in surprise, though I know he will respect Firestar's choice to take me in and make him train me.

Firestar looks at him. "Graystripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice again. You have proven yourself to be smart and loyal over and over. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I know you will pass on all you know to her."

I try to hold in my excitement and Graystripe steps forward to touch noses with me. Firestar and Graystripe both look around expectantly. Something's not right. Wait, the cats are supposed to be calling my new apprentice name, but they aren't. Hollypaw doesn't look happy. She loves the warrior code, of course she isn't happy. Dustpelt is just looking at Firestar with an 'are you really doing this?' expression. Sandstorm looks awkwardly at the other cats; she is waiting for a cat to start.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool start calling my name. "Featherpaw! Featherpaw!"

Sandstorm and a few other cats join in as well, but most of them stay silent. So much for my apprentice ceremony, I sigh. Graystripe looks at me. "Cheer up, they just need to get used to you."

I nod as Firestar bounds down from the Highledge. He looks at Hollypaw. "Hollypaw, could you show Featherpaw around?"

Hollypaw nods, though I can see she doesn't want to. I follow her to one of the dens. She beckons with her head to it. "That's the elders' den. It's our job as an apprentice to get new bedding, prey and to check their pelt for tics. Maybe someone can show you how a bit later."

I nod, I know this already. Hollypaw leads me to the next den that smells of milk and warmth. "This is the nursery, where all the queens that have or are carrying kits stay, until their kits have become apprentices, the queens can't do warrior duties."

I nod again. And she leads me to the next den. "This is the apprentices' den, where I sleep, and where you'll be sleeping." She beckons to me to follow her inside, and there is a bed of fresh moss next to the one that smelt of her. "I'm sleeping next to you?"

Hollypaw nods and she takes me to the next den. "This is the warriors' den and," she pads over to the den a few meters away from the warriors' den, "here's the medicine cat's den."

It smelt of herbs, and I prick my ears up to hear a voice. I let Hollypaw go first, and I go in after her. A grey tabby with blue eyes turns around to look at me. I grin at him. "Hi, Jaypaw." I mew. He looks at me with confusion, and I remember no one has told me his name yet!

Jaypaw nods, though he still looks confused. "Hi, Featherpaw."

Hey, you can't blame me; I was excited to talk to my favourite character in the books, alright?

Hollypaw looks at me, and she meows. "I can see you already know Jaypaw, and this is Leafpool."

I dip my head to her and smile. "Hello." I'm grateful to her for cheering out my name earlier.

I look around. I wonder what book I'm in. Hollypaw leads me out again, and she nods her head to the Firestar's den. "That's the leader's den, but you already know that."

I hear the bushes rustle, and Brambleclaw comes through, followed by Sol.

Firestar sighs. "Another rogue?" he pads up to Brambleclaw's patrol.

"He insisted we took him to the camp, Firestar."

Sol! I better stop him now.


	2. Sol's arrival and departure

**Chapter 2: Sol's arrival and departure**

**This chapter is a little (a lot) shorter, but I'm going to post two chapters :) Disclaimer: Warriors does not belong to me it belongs to, the amazing Erin Hunter :)**

I step forward and dip my head curtly "Sol, good to see you again."

Sol looks through narrows eyes at me. Midnight doesn't know about me to tell him. The whole Clan looks at me.

Firestar tilts his head to one side. "You know him?"

I nod. "His name is Sol, a rogue who met Midnight, and managed to get a lot of information about our Clans from her."

Firestar looks back at Sol. "What do you want, then?"

Sol looks at Jaypaw. "I must speak with your medicine cats."

He can't tell them about the eclipse!

"About what?" Firestar asks.

Sol blinks. "The medicine cats must know first." He leads Leafpool and Jaypaw out of the camp, and Firestar looks at me again. "How did you know he visits Midnight?"

"I… he told me."

Firestar frowns. "So you went back over the mountains to meet Ravenpaw, and then travelled back?"

I shake my head quickly, uh oh, he's suspicious. "No, I met Ravenpaw first, and Sol said he was going to the Clans, telling me he met Midnight. I was intrigued so I went too."  
I hope I can remember everything I've made up!

"So you went with him?"

I shake my head. "He wanted to take a different route to what Ravenpaw and Barley gave me."

Leafpool and Jaypaw enter the camp, followed by Sol. He looks around the cats calmly, and I dig my claws into the earth.

He is such a fake! He's actually a weakling, so he should stop looking down on us! Sol blinks as he looks at me, then Firestar. "The sun will disappear."

The cats' gasps and worried comments ripple through the clan. I roll my eyes in my mind. "Firestar, it's called an eclipse, and that's when the moon goes in front of the sun for a few minutes."

Sol blinks at me again. "So StarClan told you?"

I shake my head; it would be too unbelievable for StarClan to tell me so soon when I've only just been accepts. "I knew an old dog that had been alive the last eclipse. She said it came very rarely, but the lights can damage the eyes of anyone who looks at it, that's how she became blind."

Sol narrows his eyes. Firestar meows "If that's all you wants to tell us, then you may leave now." He beckons to Brambleclaw. "Make sure Sol leaves ThunderClan territory."

Brambleclaw nods and he chooses a few cats to take to escort Sol out with him. Now that we've dealt with him, a lot of problems are gone! But the WindClan battle, and all the catmint that will be trampled on!

I run to Jaypaw. "You have to collect as much catmint from the abandoned Two-Leg nest, now!"

Jaypaw frowns. "Why? How do you know about the abandoned Two-Leg nest?"

I sigh. I can't tell him! "You need to trust me about this; something bad is going to happen."

"Trust you? Something bad? Did the dog tell you that too?"

Great, is he angry at me? "Great StarClan, I'm going to have to tell you, don't I?"


	3. No longer a secret, nor surprise battle

**Chapter 3: no longer a secret, or surprise battle**

**Things are beginning to get interesting :) Please review! I like advice and compliments ;) Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! I only own myself, kinda...**

I look around to see cats everywhere, "but not here."

"Let's leave the camp then?" he suggests.

"Ok, come on." I mew. We go out into the forest, and I take in a deep breath as I enjoy the feel of the soft, moist ground under my feet. It's beautiful, hearing the birds and the quiet rustle of prey. I nearly forget why I'm out here until I hear Jaypaw stumble on root that was sticking up in the ground. I stop and sit down to look at him.

He sighs as he sits down too. "So? What is it?"

I flick my tail. "I'm not a cat."

Jaypaw snorts. "How can you not be a cat?"

I sigh. "It's confusing and complicated."

"I will repeat my question: How can you not be a cat?"

"I woke up and I'm suddenly in this forest."

"So, you made all that stuff up about Sol?"

"Well, no. I know all about you, Jaypaw, I know you're one of the three. I know about the tunnels, and of Rock, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw's secret meetings and how you can read emotions and walk in dreams."

Jaypaw steps back. He blinks at me, his blue eyes betraying how he feels slightly scared. "How do you know all of this?"

"It's a long story. Literally. The main thing is, is that there is going to be a battle soon, WindClan will attack, and RiverClan and ShadowClan will be involved. The fight will happen all in ThunderClan territory, one small battle near the WindClan border, another in our camp, and the last at the abandoned Two-Leg nest. Then, green cough will suddenly flood the camp, and there'll be so many sick cats, we'd have to make a settlement in the abandoned Two-Leg place. Millie will become really ill, and Firestar will lose a life. You need to get the cat mint now, before the battle."

Jaypaw's eyes glitters with curiosity. "Are you absolutely sure?"

I nod. "I am. I know this is going to happen."

Jaypaw nods. "Then we should tell Firestar about you."

I widen my eyes. "No! He won't let me stay in the Clans if I'm… not a cat, and I can't help you prevent all the bad things that are going to happen!"

Jaypaw hesitates. "Fine, but we'll have to tell him soon. He deserves to know about all the dangers to protect his Clan, and so we don't have to make up excuses every time something bad is going to happen."

I nod. "But for now, we won't tell him. Not until he trusts me enough, ok?"

Jaypaw sighs. "Ok, come on."

He leads the way to the camp, and I follow him up the rocks to Firestar's den. "Firestar, it's Jaypaw and Featherpaw."

"Come in,"

Jaypaw goes first, and I duck into the brambles after him. Firestar and Sandstorm are sharing a shrew, and he sits up. Jaypaw takes a breath. "I received a sign from StarClan, Firestar. WindClan are going to attack, with the help of RiverClan."

"Oh?"

I step forward. "Firestar, that means we must join with ShadowClan if we even want to think of winning."

Firestar nods. "Then I should send Jaypaw, Brambleclaw and Graystripe to ask ShadowClan for help."

I look up. "Can I come?"

Firestar frowns. "ShadowClan may not help us fight if they see rogues,"

"I'm not a rogue anymore. And besides, it would be good for experience!"

Firestar sighs. "Very well, but you won't be fighting the battle against the other two Clans. You haven't been trained to fight yet; I would be mouse-brained to let you go out there."

I nod sadly. "Ok,"

Sandstorm gets up. "I'll get Brambleclaw, Firestar."

Firestar dips his head. "Thank you."

I follow Jaypaw and Sandstorm over to Brambleclaw. "Jaypaw got a sign from StarClan, and we need ShadowClan's help when WindClan attacks with RiverClan by their side."

Brambleclaw frowns. "Really?"

"Yes, really, do you think I'd be lying?" Sandstorm retorts. Brambleclaw nods as Sandstorm continues. "He wants you, Jaypaw, Featherpaw and Graystripe to go to ShadowClan and ask for help."

"Ok, I'll get Graystripe, and we can go." The deputy hurries off, and I wait with Jaypaw at the entrance. He looks at me. "Everything is going well so far,"

Brambleclaw comes back with Graystripe, and I fall behind with my mentor. He blinks at me. "Just stay close to us, and don't talk or interfere. ShadowClan can be hard to convince."

I nod, and we enter ShadowClan territory. Brambleclaw leads the way into the heart of ShadowClan and I wonder what part of the territory we are on the map.

A ginger tom stops us, and I recognize Rowanclaw. "What are four ThunderClan cats doing in ShadowClan territory?" he narrows his eyes and growls "Are there more of you?" he scans the forest before Brambleclaw shakes his head. "No, we must talk to Blackstar."

Rowanclaw grunts. "It seems you always need to talk to other Clans." He steps aside, and I see just beyond the brambles, is a slope that leads into the dip.

The ShadowClan camp! Brambleclaw enters first, follows by Graystripe, and then Jaypaw, leaving me to go last, Rowanclaw close behind me, pushing into my tail. I growl slightly, but Jaypaw touches my shoulder with his tail, and I know that's a warning to stop.

Jaypaw falls in beside me as hostile glares come from the dens, their eyes shining as they reflects the sun's shine, and then dimming as I passed. Blackstar growls as he leads us into the den he was sitting outside of. "What do you want?" he demands as he sits down.

Brambleclaw holds his head high. "Tonight, WindClan and RiverClan are going to attack the ThunderClan camp."

Blackstar's eyebrow rises slightly. "And you want ShadowClan to fight alongside ThunderClan?"

Brambleclaw nods. "That's what we hope."

Blackstar hesitates before answering. "And ThunderClan won't ask for anything else after this? ShadowClan doesn't owe you anything?"

Brambleclaw shakes his head. Blackstar takes a long breath. "Very well, I will send with me, a group of warriors, but there will still be enough here to guard our camp." He narrows his eyes.

Brambleclaw dips his head. "Thank you, Blackstar."

"I will send a few cats to escort you back to the border, and we will come at sun high."

Brambleclaw nods, and Rowanclaw and a white cat, who I can't remember the name of, lead us back to the border. We cross the river, and we go back to the camp.


	4. A Z A H & A T-L I D

**Chapter 4: A zebra among horses and a two-leg in disguise**

**Hai! I was reading over my book, and remembered Jaypaw didn't know Featherpaw is a Two-Leg yet! So this one is mostly about them and how Featherpaw is not accepts by all the cats yet. : 3 please review! I really like reviews! Thank you if you have come this far to reading my book, you are awesome! :D**

Brambleclaw goes into Firestar's den, and I decide eating isn't going to harm anyone; I was part of the Clan now, after all. I grab the most appealing thing on the pile; a soft looking thrush. It's still warm, and I feel my belly rumble with hunger. I decide to sit in a sunny part of the clearing, near the medicine den. I force myself to take a bite of the thrush. Hey, it's not that bad.

I see Hollypaw and Lionpaw across the clearing, and I guess sitting with them would be better than by myself but what if Hollypaw doesn't like me? There's only one way to find out. I pick up my thrush and walk over to them.

"Can I sit here?" I ask in an as confident tone as I could muster.

It was nerve wrecking when Hollypaw's shocked face as I joins the Clan still hangs a fresh memory in my mind. She nods, and I sit down next to her.

Jaypaw joins us with a vole, but he looks like he wants to speak with his siblings alone.

Lionpaw looks at me. "Do you like being a ThunderClan cat?"

I nod; my mouth full of thrush. Jaypaw looks at me too, his questions clear in his eyes. '_Who are you really? What else do you know about us?"_

I blink at him. "Later," I whisper.

He nods, and goes back to eating.

Lionpaw gets up. "I'm going on a hunting party; I'll see you when I get back." He murmurs to Hollypaw and Jaypaw.

As he walks off, Hollypaw gets up as well. "See you later, Jaypaw." She mews.

I sigh. No one wants me here; I just want them to accept me! Jaypaw's sightless blue eyes gaze into mine. "They'll accept you into the Clan soon, Featherpaw. Just let them take their time."

"Ok," I say, but I can tell he hears uncertainty in my meow.

"Now, are you going to tell me?" his tone is serious, and his eyes were begging for me to give him something.

I hear Graystripe calling me. I get up, and see disappointment in Jaypaw's eyes. "You're a very impatient cat, you know that," I tease lightly.

I see a smile play on his lips. "Your mysteries are too much to wait for."

Wait, Jaypaw said that? That's a little bit out of character? Oh well, this is a dream. I want him to say that, so it happened.

Graystripe calls again, and I run over to him. He smiles at me. "It's good you are making friends, Featherpaw. I thought it might be a good idea if we did some fighting practice, in case you had to fight tonight."

I nod. A grey cat is looking at me, and I realize she's Cinderhea- I mean, Cinderpaw! The she-cat runs up to me. "Hi, I'm Cinderpaw and I just want to say, welcome to the Clan! I'm going to come on the patrol with you; I hope we can be friends!" She grins.

I smile back at her. "Nice to meet you, Cinderpaw, I hope we can be friends too,"

Graystripe looks over his shoulder as Jaypaw walks up to us. "Leafpool wants me to get some herbs, can I tag along?"

Graystripe nods. "Of course, let's go then."

He squeezes out the bramble tunnel, Cinderpaw and Cloudtail flanking him. Jaypaw looks at me and smirks. "Looks like you'll be telling me soon, huh?"

"So, you're thinking of excuses for a chance to find out?"

Jaypaw is serious, again. "I wouldn't ever lie about that. If I didn't need herbs, I wouldn't waste them to dry in the store and have to throw them out. We do need them, and it was just coincidence you were going to the training hollow where the herbs I need are."

I blink. Whoa that was a quick change of behaviour, what just happened to being playful?

Jaypaw went first, and I follow, feeling slightly confused. Graystripe, Cloudtail and Cinderpaw were waiting outside the camp, Cloudtail was murmuring, "I wonder what Sol was talking about; the sun disappearing."

Cinderpaw looks at me. "Featherpaw, you knew! You had a special name for it too."

I nod cautiously, I don't want to seem too smart, it'll make them suspicious like they were about Sol. "I think the dog said it was calls an eclipse."

Graystripe blinks. "Should we get training?"

Cloudtail nods and we walk to the training hollow. Jaypaw looks at me. "When you have finished training, meet me near the lake." He walks off, swiftly dodging the trees as he collects herbs.

Graystripe is crouching down in the middle of the clearing. "I'm going to show Featherpaw this move, even though you aren't going to be fighting, it's best to be prepared."

Cinderpaw nods and Graystripe ducks and rolls into Cloudtail. The white warrior fell to the ground, and Graystripe pins him down in a matter of seconds. Graystripe looks at me. "You try."

I try to do the same, but Cinderpaw manages to get up before I could pin her down. Graystripe shook his head. "Try again, Featherpaw. Be lighter on your paws,"

I go again, this time jumping up right away and pinning Cinderpaw down. Graystripe and Cloudtail nod in approval, and Cinderpaw grins at me. "You're a natural!"

After our training session, I tell Graystripe I'm going to get a drink by the lake. He had nodded, "Ok, but make sure you're here at sun high. ShadowClan will be here,"

I trot down the well-worn path to the lake. By the time I got there, it was already nearly sun-high. Jaypaw was waiting by the lake, his tail twitching. "Are you going to tell me why you know about us?"

I smile slightly, amused by his impatience. Jaypaw must have seen it with his ears. "What?" he asks me, now his whiskers are twitching.

I look up innocently. "Oh, it's nothing."

Jaypaw narrows his eyes playfully. "Really?"

I saw his paw move slowly, and then, a splash of water sprays up at me. I squeal, and run away from him, down the shore.

He follows me, but I keep my distance, making sure he isn't close enough to throw more water at me.

I look at the water, and get in, splashing loud enough so he could hear me. I stop until my paws were covered and I ran through the water, creating a wave that flicks gleaming drops of water at Jaypaw.

He smiles. "Hey!" He runs along the shore, keeping up with me. I laugh a care-free laugh; something I haven't heard since I played in the forest. I've only been here a day, but I love it. I get out of the water, my paws still a bit wet, but the warm sun was already drying it.

Jaypaw blinks his sightless gaze serious, and I know I should tell him. Here goes.

"When I told you I'm not a cat, I meant I'm a Two-Leg…"

Jaypaw frowns. "But, Two-Legs are…well, they're mouse-brains."

I smile. "So, I'm not a mouse-brain?"

Jaypaw blinks, his gaze turning playful. "Oh, wait, you are," he laughs.

"Really, though. Two-Legs aren't exactly mouse-brains, it's just…they see things differently from cats."

Jaypaw is looking at me intently now, listening to every detail.

I launch into an explanation. "Two-Legs are actually calls humans…well, that's what we call ourselves, anyway. And monsters, they don't try to hurt you intentionally, they aren't even alive. Humans control them, but because they are so big, and cats are so small, they don't see you. In fact, if they found out they hit a cat, or any animal, most of them would feel absolutely terrible!"

Jaypaw's eyes were on mine. He nods slightly, ushering me to go on. "So, how did you know about, well… everything?"

Oh no, now I'll have to explain all about books and authors and things to him. "Well, it doesn't matter, it's just, I know all about just about every cats' history in the Clans, especially Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Bluestar, Tigerstar, Lionpaw, Hollypaw and you."

Jaypaw nods, taking a deep breath. "So, you're basically like Sol?"

I shake my head straight away. "No, I'm not using my knowledge to turn Clans against StarClan, and-"  
I stop as I remember this hasn't happened yet. Jaypaw sighs. "You're like a cat I know…"

"Rock?"

Jaypaw looks up at me. "How... Featherpaw, it scares me,"

I look at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Because, you just know so much… it's as if you've been through my mind, only one day, and so much has changed."

I smile. "A lot of things are about to change, Jaypaw. There is still so much ahead of us,"

Jaypaw sighs. "We should probably get back to camp. Come on,"

I walk beside him as we come closer to the camp, Jaypaw with a mouthful of herbs, including the cat mint, I think.

I see Lionpaw run up to me. "Hey! Graystripe said you did a good job in fighting training."

I glance at Graystripe, he's talking to Firestar. The brambles tremble, and a group of ShadowClan cats enter the camp.

The battle is going to begin...


	5. Blood-stained grass

**Chapter 5: Blood-stained grass**

**A/n Hai guys! : 3 this chapter is longer than the last one, so yay! AND I finally got Warriors: The Forgotten Warrior! I can finally continue reading! Yay! I really love love love reviews! So if you liked my story, you would be really awesome if you could review! It really encourages me to keep writing, and I like to know what my readers are thinking. It would also be really cool if you could pass it on to your friends, because I'd love for it to get a bit more publicity. X3 I'm feeling confident today! Anyway, here's chapter 5! **

Blackstar and five ShadowClan warriors including Rowanclaw enter the camp. Firestar dips his head. "Thank you for bringing your warriors."

Blackstar nods. "There are still other warriors in our camp." He narrows his eyes, even though Firestar was being polite. "So if any warriors think about attacking ShadowClan,"

"And you have the right to protect your Clan first."

"Yes," Blackstar looks at the warriors and apprentices in the clearing. "When are they going to attack?"

Brambleclaw answers "I sent the first patrol of warriors to the WindClan border. I've already split another patrol, and your ShadowClan patrol can go with Brackenfur to the abandoned Two-Leg nest."

I notice Jaypaw must've told them where WindClan are going to attack.

Blackstar frowns. "How do you know where WindClan are going to attack?"

"Jaypaw had a dream from StarClan and they told him about the battle," Brambleclaw meows. His voice is fills with pride of his 'son', and I feel a stab of pity for him and Squirrelflight. It was because of Leafpool's bad choice that made them separate. But then again, Squirrelflight told Ashfur the secret, so it was basically her fault when she ruins her sister's life and her own.

Suddenly, there is a yowl as Hollypaw ran through the bramble tunnel. "WindClan and RiverClan are here, Firestar!"

Firestar looks at Brackenfur. "Take four of Blackstar's warriors with your patrol to the abandoned Two-Leg nest."

Brackenfur nods and four ShadowClan warriors slip out of the camp with his patrol.

"Hollypaw, take Blackstar and his warriors to where WindClan and RiverClan are attacking, the rest of us will stay here and guard the camp." Firestar orders. He glances at me for a second, but then looks at Brambleclaw. "Make sure the kits and elders are in their dens, and that three warriors guard the entrances."

Jaypaw is staring at me, his herbs in a neat pile in front of his paws. After a few seconds, he looks away, and clears his throat. "Umm… I'd better help Leafpool make some poultices for the wounds or something. Be careful out there," He hurries to the medicine den as Sorreltail invites me to help guard the elders' den with Mousewhisker, Whitewing and her. Graystripe, Brightheart and Foxpaw are guarding the nursery, and I feel a tad bit scared. Ok, really scared. What if I have to fight an experienced warrior? Or even worse, Breezepelt attacks me? I shudder at the thought. Then I try to think: Has Breezepelt attacks Jaypaw at the Moonpool yet? I realize Sorreltail is looking at me. "Don't worry, Featherpaw. The warriors are probably not going to try and attack the elders."  
I nod, but then a new thought comes into my mind. Why are WindClan attacking if ThunderClan didn't take Sol into the Clan as a prisoner?

It's because of me! I'm a rogue too, who ThunderClan has taken in! I'm the reason why these cats are fighting! But how do they know? Is there a cat in ThunderClan who has told someone outside the Clan?

My thoughts are interrupted as cats burst through the tunnel entrance, their howls and screeches filling my ears. Brambleclaw attacks a grey she-cat, paws outstretched and claws unsheathed. She wails, her cry drowned out by all of the other yowling that bounces around the camp walls.

I feel something painful as claws strike down my face.

I shriek in surprise as a kick under my belly sends me skidding across the floor. I can't see past the blood filling in my eyes. I force myself to close them, despite the sting. I feel another strike down the side, followed by a blow to the belly knocks the breath out of me. I feel my heart beating fast as more scratches stung on my side, my breaths are shallow, and I try to see. _Who is this cat and why are they doing this to me?_ Surely warriors didn't fight as bad as this to an apprentice?

I hear a voice, my attacker is speaking! "You have no right to join the Clans! You are filth to this code, and ThunderClan must stop taking in weak cats that can't fend for thems-"

Something interrupts the cat. I hear a loud grunt, and blink away the blood. Lionpaw and Sorreltail have gains on a dark grey cat, but it was hard to see past them to get a close look. Suddenly, I feel teeth grip my scruff, and I instantly go limp, allowing myself to be dragged across the camp floor. I can't scent anything but the smell of blood, _my _blood.

Then I see grey fur, and big blue eyes. Jaypaw! He's leaning over me, with a bunch of herbs in his mouth. As he starts to chew it up and put it into my wound, I close my eyes, his tongue lapping at my scratch rhythmically.

I wake up with cobweb covering my forehead and left eye and I sigh as the pain reduces a bit. Jaypaw is murmuring softly to me, his paws stroking some ruffled fur on my head into place. "It's ok, Featherpaw. You're safe now. Rest, the battle is over."  
I struggle to lift my head. "What? It's over? What happened?"

Jaypaw hushes me. "Rest your head, Featherpaw. Don't try to get up yet. The sun disappeared; the other Clans went back to their own territories because they were afraid it was a sign from StarClan." He licks me on the head. "Go back to sleep,"

Reluctantly, I close my eyes, his fading scent still wrapped around me as I am engulfed in deep sleep.


	6. As useless as a fly

**Chapter 6: As useless as a fly**

Day 2

I blink open my eyes, to see I am sleeping in moss, and some sticky stuff was covering my eye. Then I remember everything. Something warm stirs beside me, and I turn around to look into big, jay blue eyes. He looks at me sleepily, his gaze clouded with tiredness. "I thought I told you to rest."

I nod. "I have, I was just going to go and ask Graystripe if we could go on a hunting patrol."

Jaypaw shook his head. "No, you need to rest. Those wounds are deep, and need time to heal."

I flick my tail impatiently. "Jaypaw, I know you're the medicine cat, but I don't want to lie around all day, being useless, seeing I already am so far!" I get up, but pain grips my body, and I wince as I try to step out of the moss. Jaypaw gently but quickly grabs my tail and pulls me back into the moss. "No. You're not useless. You just prepared us for a big battle for StarClan's sake!"

He hops out of the moss. "I'm going to go heal cats, but if I come back here, and you're gone," his gaze burns like dancing flames in his eyes, and even though he says nothing else, I could tell he'd be very angry. He leaves the den, and I'm alone, at least until now. I'm not good at recognizing scents yet, but I could tell there was a cat in the den. Leafpool emerges from the shadows from the back of the den. "That is the first time, since Jaypaw was a kit; I've seen him share his moss with another cat."  
I realize the moss smells of Jaypaw, and I feel uncomfortable as she stares accusingly at me. "But I warn you, Featherpaw. Don't get too close, because you could ruin his life if you do."

I square my shoulders, and look her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry; I won't because I know s_ome_ cats' history about breaking the rules as a medicine cat."

She frowns. "I'm sure you do. Just don't hurt him, because you will _never _be together." She turns away and leaves the den. My left eye still stings, but I sleep soundly enough anyway; Leafpool's threat doesn't bother me. This is none of her business! So what if I have fallen in love with Jaypaw? Have I fallen in love with Jaypaw? No! It's only been a day for goodness sake!

I open my eyes to see the den fills with sunshine, warm bright rays touch my silver fur, making it shimmer. I close my eyes tight as I feel the scratches on my side sting. The den is quiet, but I hear a little shuffling in the back, where the store is. I get up slowly, feeling my belly ache from all those kicks and blows. Jaypaw pokes his head through the crack of the store. "Featherpaw! I told you not to get out of bed!"

I shake my head. "I'm going to help hunt!"

Jaypaw growls, "You need to stay here! I'm not letting you open those wounds. Let them heal,"

"I don't-"

Jaypaw was in front of me. "Featherpaw," he meows as calm as he could. "I don't want you to get hurt. I am your medicine cat, and if I say you can't go out, then you can't. Go. Out."

I sigh. "How come everyone else doesn't have to stay in the medicine cat den?"

He's leading me back to the moss as he speaks. "Because, they didn't get as badly injured, so they can return to their warrior duties."

I get into the moss, and look up at him as he walks back to the store, his paw steps as quick as any other cat; he knows where to go without tripping over.

"Is this your nest?" I ask as he was about to squeeze into the store. I see him stop, and he looks back at me. "Yes."

I blink. "Why don't I get my own?" the words slip out of my mouth before I knew what to say. Jaypaw sits down, wrapping his tail over his paws. "Do you want your own?"

I shake my head. "No," I whisper.

Jaypaw turns back around. "Ok." He went into the store, the shadows swallowing him. I put my head on my paw, and stare at a fly that was crawling up and down the wall, its wing was broken. My tail twitches with impatience, _I need to do something! _

I very quietly step out of the moss.

**A/n I was reading some other Fanfictions, and I noticed some people said they weren't going to continue until they had a number of reviews. So I was thinking :3 I'm gonna have a try, until there are 15 reviews I won't continue my story. It's not that much, another 4 really ^^ I wants to do this because I realized a lot of the other Fanfictions had tons of reviews and favourites, so I want this to get as much publicity! If you like my story, please review! And even if you don't, tell me what to improve! :D And thank you to everyone who already has reviews! **


	7. Determination might cause more harm

**Chapter 7: Determination might cause more harm**

**A/n I was getting a lot of reviews, and I wondered why it wasn't counting all of them, so I went over them and counted. It appears it doesn't count reviews from guests, so I actually have more than 15! Thank you for the reviews guys! :D I really appreciate it! I am wondering whether this story is becoming too focused on Jaypaw and Featherpaw, and if it is, please tell me! It's not going to be like this the whole way through, it's only because Featherpaw is injured, that she has spent more time with him than she expects. But I'd like to know what you think! So please review or PM me! **

Jaypaw's rustling in the store makes it easier to sneak out of the bramble tunnel unnoticed. I breathe in fresh air, and walk over to the nursery. Graystripe is just getting out and he looks surprised at me. "Are you ok? I heard you got really hurt."

I nod. "I'm ok now. Can we go hunting?"

"I don't think you need to, besides, look at your wounds." He glances at me, then at the fresh-kill pile, and I see it is nearly full. I look around the clearing as Graystripe pads over to the fresh-kill pile and take two mice into the nursery.

Cloudtail, Cinderpaw, Ashfur, Lionpaw and Dustpelt are heading out of the tunnel; I guess they're going on a border patrol. Making sure no one was looking; I slide out of the bracken tunnel, into the forest.

The sun is already high above the trees, and I'm not tired anymore. I ignore the stings on my side and the ache in my belly. My face is beginning to feel better and I can open my left eye. A nice cool breeze ran through my fur.

I have never hunted in my life, but I'm going to try and use what I've read to hunt. I crouch, my tail not high in the air, but just above the ground so it doesn't disturb any leaves. I get on my tip-toes and lower my rump. My ears flat back, I step forward. I scent something. Mouse! I watch it scuffle through the leaves and eating a seed. I get ready to pounce. Tucking my legs in, I spring, my eyes on the small creature as I land on it. It goes limp, and I bite it on the back. Warm blood trickles into my mouth, and I breathe in its scent.

**(A/n I'm going to throw in Jaypaw's POV because I thought it might be confusing why he's acting so open to Featherpaw and being nice to her) **

**Jaypaw's POV**

As soon as I squeeze out of the store, Featherpaw isn't there. I make my way out of the den following her flowery scent out of the camp. She's going to hurt herself! I told her not to go out, but she disobeys me right away!

I growl, frustration burning inside of me. Maybe that's why I like her though; because she's just as complicated and bad-tempered as me.

Maybe that's why I felt the way I did when I first met her. But maybe that wasn't the first time I met her.

_I open my eyes to see the silver trees and sparkling grass of StarClan. A blue river flows nearby, and that's when I see a silver figure, looking into the water. _

_My heart jumps when I notice the long gash of blood down her side, when she shakes, I realize she's crying. _

_I can't help it when I rush to her side, medicine cat instincts, I guess. "Are you okay?" _

_She smiles at me and nods. "Yes, I'm fine." She whispers hoarsely. _

_I am shocked by how beautiful her eyes are; a deep sky blue, with hidden brighter blue streaks that I can only just see. Her light silver fur looks like its floating with the wind, ruffling slightly, with tabby stripes of a darker grey. _

_A long piece of straw is wrapped around her neck loosely, and on it, is a feather. I look up at her to ask what it is, but the darkness is beginning to close all around me, until it's just her. _

_And then even she disappears, fading as she whispers my name. _

"Jaypaw?" Featherpaw's voice brings me back. I look at her; she's holding a mouse, her eyes brimming with annoyance.

"What are you doing?" I growl at her.

She steps back. "I was hunting! See?" she throws the mouse at my paws, and I bend down to sniff the darkness. "Why did Graystripe let you hunt? Where is he?"

She lifts her chin. "I caught that all by myself, thank you very much. Graystripe didn't teach me how to do it!"

I frown. "You shouldn't sneak out of the camp!" Rolling the mouse back to her, she picks it up, and it's in my view again. I examine it closely. Small, brown and bloody. Not a very clean kill, if you ask me. No one's going to eat prey that has dry blood all over it!

"I'm not a kit! I'm allows to come out here for some fresh air! It's not like you can talk any way, I know about all the times you have sneaks out of camp!"

She hurries past me, back to the camp. I sigh. I just don't want to see her like that. It's scary when she's the only thing I can see. When she was getting attacked, it was like darkness was hurting her. Like a Dark Forest warrior was the cause for those injuries. And I couldn't move; I couldn't do anything. Just watch her as blood stained her beautiful silver fur.

I follow her back to the camp. Her scent is taking me to the apprentices' den, and I step in.

**Featherpaw's POV**

Jaypaw lies down in front of me. "I'm sorry; I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt just by hunting. Why do you only tell _me _to be careful?"

Jaypaw sighs. "Because you seem so fragile, when you were attacks, you couldn't even move. You just kept taking more and more blows."

"But you've healed me, Jaypaw. I'm ok now." I lean forward to lick his head, but I remember what Leafpool said. I pull away, and look at my paws. Jaypaw gets up. "If those wounds keep bothering you by tomorrow, come to me."

I nod. "Ok."

I manage to sleep a bit more, though the battle is still in my mind. Why didn't anyone tell me who the cat that attacks me was? I remember the dark grey fur and the blood in my eyes. I roll over, but the moss rubs against a scratch and a whimper escapes my mouth. Hollypaw stirs from her nest beside me and she looks up. "Featherpaw? Are you ok? Do you want me to get Jaypaw?"

I shake my head. "It can wait until morning, it's too late." I could barely see the black she-cat through the dark. How in the world was anyone going to get to the medicine cat den when they have to step over nests with sleeping cats and bramble tunnels with sharp twigs? Hollypaw nods and closes her eyes again. I rest my head on the side of the moss, and close my eyes.


	8. Wishing for something I used to have

**Chapter 8: Wishing for something I used to have**

**A/n I made a longer chapter! :D I think... it looks longer on Word, but now that I look at it here, I'm not so sure... ^^ Anyways, I hope you like this one! This is the last day of suffering for Featherpaw! Tomorrow, she shall be ready to do some real training! Yay! Enjoy this chapter! **

Day 3

I open my eyes to see the den empty. I get up, and stretch, my side sore from how I slept on it last night. I may as well get some food for Jaypaw. I walk over to the fresh-kill pile and grab two mice and head towards the medicine cat den. Jaypaw and Leafpool are in there, making poultices and healing Hazeltail and Berrynose. I put the mice in front of the medicine cats. "I thought you might be hungry." I meow quietly. Jaypaw looks at me, and then starts sniffing at my wounds. "You tore some of them. What were you doing since I last saw you?"

"Bad dream, I guess," I mumble. He hurries over to the store, and Leafpool narrows her eyes at me. "Jaypaw, don't worry about Featherpaw. I'll heal her wounds, you get back to Hazeltail."

Jaypaw stops, his ear flicking slightly, but nods. "Ok, Leafpool."

I sit down patiently as I wait for her to get the herbs. Leafpool comes back with a few leaves, and starts chewing them and spitting them onto the wound. She hisses something to me as she pulls back to chew more herbs. "I know what you're doing."

I frown at her. "I'm not allowed to make friends?"

The medicine cat spits more onto my scratch. "More than friends, don't you think?" she puts a paw on my wound and pads it down over my scratches evenly. "How about you go and help the Clan somehow, instead of lingering around Jaypaw while he's trying to work."

I leave the den without replying to her. _I'm not doing anything wrong! We're allows to have friends in the Clan!_

I pad over to Graystripe; he looks at me from head to tail. "Are you feeling better, Featherpaw?"

I nod. "Can we go on a border patrol or something?"

Graystripe hesitates. "Maybe you should check the elders' den for ticks, first. Then we can go out into the forest."

"Ok." I meow. I look back at the medicine den. _What if Leafpool thinks I'm there to see Jaypaw? _I shake my head. I'm not. I'm there to get mouse bile for the elders' ticks. I walk back to the medicine den, and go to Leafpool instead of Jaypaw to ease her suspicions. "I need mouse bile. Graystripe wants me to search the elders for ticks."

Leafpool nods slowly. "Ok, get Jaypaw to show you where it is."

I gape slightly. _She's doing this on purpose! _I close my mouth and pad over to Jaypaw. He looks up from healing Hazeltail. "Featherpaw!" a grin spreads on his face and his eyes light up. "How are your wounds?"

I give them a sniff. "Better than before, I guess. Can I have some mouse bile for the elders?"

Jaypaw nods, and gives me some. "Make sure you wash your paws after, the stench is horrid."

"Thanks, Jaypaw!" I take the stick of mouse bile and make my way to the elders' den.

I step into the den to see Longtail and Mousefur in their nests, talking to each other. Mousefur is snapping. "I don't need to go to the medicine den! Leafpool and Jaypaw have enough to worry about as it is; I'll be fine until the other warriors have recovers."

Longtail shook his head. "No, Mousefur. You've been using excuses all the time. You need to go to the medicine cats; it'll only take them a few heartbeats to ease some of the pain for at least a few days. Then you can rest better."

I pad over with the stick hanging awkwardly out of my jaw. "Hi," I meow from around the mouse bile covers stick. "Can I check your pelts for tics?"

Longtail blinks at me. "You must be that new apprentice, Featherpaw. It'll be fine; we can do this by ourselves."

I shake my head. "It's really ok, I can do this."

Mousefur shrugs. "Just as long as the tics are out of my pelt,"

Longtail smiles, "Thank you, Featherpaw."

I go through the elders' tics, and only find a few. The apprentices do this all the time, so it isn't so hard. When I finish, I take the stick out to the river at the WindClan border and dig it up. "I don't know if this is what they do with the sticks, but I guess this'll have to do for now." I go over to the river and jump in. The water felt nice, and I remember the last time I had been in water was when I went to the beach with my family. I remember my little sister and me, swimming through the water, pretending we were mermaids, and then body boarding on the waves. I sigh. That seems like such a long time ago. I hope they're ok, and that they aren't worrying about me. Who am I kidding? Of course they're worried about me! I close my eyes, releasing the tears that had wells. I hope they haven't gone looking for me. In fact, I hope… that this is a dream, and that I'll wake up to see my family hasn't missed me at all. I hear rustling in the leaves nearby. The grey tabby with jay blue eyes emerges from the branches, his fur ruffled by the wind. I growl. It's as if he's always there!

Jaypaw pads up to me and blinks. "I didn't know you liked the water, Featherpaw."

I get out, and shake each leg. He sits down and wraps his tail around his paws. "What was your Two-Leg name?"

"It was…" I close my eyes, trying to remember, but Featherpaw is all I can think of. "I can't remember." I break into tears.

Jaypaw looks startled at me. "Featherpaw? Don't cry, please. Why are you so upset?"

"Why? Because I miss my family, Jaypaw! I just want to go home! I miss my sister, and mum and dad! I miss my cat and dog, I even miss school!"

Jaypaw looks frightens, his mouth gaps and his eyes wide. "You're leaving?"

"Do I even have a choice?" I hiss.

Jaypaw closes his eyes, trying to take deep breaths. I take a step forward. "Jaypaw?"

He opens his eyes again, the fierce blue flames flashing with anger. "Don't you understand?"

I take a step back, alarms by his sudden hostility.

He pelts through the forest; all he left was his scent. I stare after him in confusion. Once again, his change of behaviour has left me baffled. Am I ever going to figure him out? Huh, like that's ever going to happen.


	9. Not so much the hero just yet

**Chapter 9: Not so much the hero just yet**

**A/n ahh! Short chapter again! I promise the next one will be longer! I just want to give each part of the story a name! Thank you for reviewing and following and favouriting! I love reviews the most, as you probably know already. So please review! Even if you didn't like it, I'd like the advice on what to improve! Thank you if you have already reviews and all that! You're my favourite readers!**

I walk back to the camp, glad the smell of mouse bile was gone. Graystripe was standing near the fresh-kill pile with Squirrelflight, Foxpaw and Birchfall. I pad up to them and my mentor flicks his tail. "We're going on a border patrol near ShadowClan."

I nod and follow the patrol out into the camp. The ShadowClan border stinks and I wonder why they are so proud of their scent. I sniff. Through the ShadowClan scent, I catch a waft of something else, but I shake my head. It's too hard to smell through the over-whelming scents, eh, probably nothing anyway.

We spray the trees, and remark the borders, and I smell it again as we re-join. "Graystripe, can you smell that?" I look around, trying to detect where it is coming from. "I can't recognize the scent."

Graystripe sniffs and he looks back at me. "Are you sure you can smell something?"

I realize it is gone, and I dismiss the thought of danger. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Should we pick up a bit of fresh-kill for the pile?" Squirrelflight asks. Foxpaw jumps up and down. "I want to try and catch a squirrel today!"

Birchfall nods. "Ok, Graystripe?"

The grey warrior looks up into the sky. "Yes, I think we still have time."

I follow his gaze to look at the sun, high above the trees. It would be lunch time at home right now. I sigh. We'd probably be having a yummy sandwich. _Not _raw mouse. Graystripe looks at me. "We'll have a proper hunting lesson tomorrow, but right now, just use what you have already learnt."

I nod, and we spilt. I catch the scent of vole, and follow its scent. Then I smell the blood. I look through the branches, and I smell it again! I see an orange pelt, and at first, I think it is Firestar. Then I see its black eyes, and long snout. Fox! I step back, hoping it hadn't seen me yet, but it was looking up from its kill. He races towards me, and I yowl as I dash away. His hot breath was already on my tail, and I flatten my ears as I get lower and sprint, kicking up dust and dirt as I glide between the trees. I look over my shoulder to see the fox is gaining on me, with Graystripe and Squirrelflight following it, their claws unsheathed and pelts ruffled. Birchfall is behind them, and he yowls at me. "Featherpaw! Look out!"

I turn back around to see, oh great.

A tree.

I go face first into the hard trunk, and the fox is panting as it catches up to me. Graystripe hurls himself at it, and claws at its back, digging out clumps of blood and fur. The fox howls in agony, and runs, kicking Graystripe off of him, and crossing the river into ShadowClan territory. My face feels numb, and I prick with embarrassment when I realize Graystripe, Birchfall, Squirrelflight, and Foxpaw all saw me crash into a tree. Graystripe pads up to me, a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok, Featherpaw?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine, in fact, I don't feel a thing." _Oh my goodness, it hurts! _

Birchfall's whiskers twitch. "You should watch where you're going next time, running into a fox, and then a tree."

I look at my paws. _Damn my clumsiness! _

Graystripe looks back at where the fox crossed the river. "I don't think it'll be coming back for now, though we should warn ShadowClan of a fox in their territory."

Foxpaw's eyes brighten, and excitement comes in waves off of his pelt. "Can I go?"

Squirrelflight blinks. "We should tell Firestar first. He'll be the one to organize the patrol."

Foxpaw looks at me. "But Featherpaw has gone to the ShadowClan camp before, and I've been an apprentice for longer than her!"

Squirrelflight shakes her head. "Featherpaw was lucky for that experience. You will get your turn soon enough."

Graystripe nods. "We'd better get back to camp. I didn't catch anything; I don't think we had enough time to before we heard the fox."

I look up at him. "Sorry,"

Squirrelflight smiles "Don't be sorry, we would've had to face the fox sooner or later. Better out here, than in the camp, isn't it?"

"That's right. It's just bad luck it happened to find you first." Graystripe agrees.

I follow the other cats into the camp, and Foxpaw falls beside me. "Are you sure your face is ok?"

I nod. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad you're ok. It would have been terrible if we hadn't heard you in time; it would've gotten you when you crashed into that tree."

"Yeah, thank you."

Foxpaw smiles, his pelt reminding me of the fox's fur. "No worries. You're part of our Clan now, aren't you? Clan mates look out for each other and we stick together!"

I smile back, but missing my family tugs at me and I wonder if I'll ever see them again.


	10. Being accepted by the Three

**Chapter 10: Being accepted by the Three**

**A/n Sorry I took so long to update my story! I have been working on a new fanfiction about Ouran High school Host Club, as well as working on my other fanfic about Inuyasha, though I'm wondering whether to continue with that one... Anyway, here's da storeh!**

When our patrol gets back to the camp, Graystripe goes to Firestar to talk about the fox, and I go to the fresh-kill pile. My belly rumbles, and I have a mouse.

As I start to eat, Hollypaw pads up to me, her face bright. "Featherpaw, guess what?"

I look up at her. "What?"

Hollypaw sat down. "I said guess, fur-ball!" she purrs playfully.

I look at the sky, trying to remember what part of the book I am in now. This is around the time Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Cinderpaw got their warrior names. "Are you becoming warriors?"

Hollypaw gapes. "Wha- how did you know?" she stammers.

I glance around the clearing. Graystripe was eating with Millie, Dustpelt, Sandstorm and Firestar; Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were joining them, Icepaw and Foxpaw were sharing tongues near the fresh-kill pile, and a few of the younger warriors were talking outside their den. I finish up my mouse, and beckon to Hollypaw with my tail.

She gets up and follows me out of the camp. "What's wrong?"

"Can you keep a really big secret?" I ask.

She looks at me with uncertainty. "What type of big secret?"

I sigh. "Nearly as big of a secret as your biggest secret,"

Hollypaw widens her eyes for a second, before straightening up. "Ok, you can trust me."

"I'm actually a Two-Leg."

Hollypaw stares at me with plain amusement. Then, she starts to purr. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that? I'm not that mouse-brained, Featherpaw! It's not possible!"

I try to keep a serious face, but her laugh is contagious. I smile a bit, holding in the amusement. "I knew you wouldn't believe me, and that's why I'm going to prove it."

Hollypaw stops purring. "How can you prove that?"

"I know about the prophecy; there will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the stars in their paws."

Hollypaw frowns. "Are you eaves-dropping in our conversations?"

I gasp at her accusation. "No! I know because I'm a Two-Leg!"

"How can a Two-Leg know about the prophecy? You're trying to make up an excuse for eaves-dropping on us!"

Jaypaw's voice sounds from behind us. "Hollypaw, she's telling the truth."

Lionpaw was standing next to him, nodding. "Jaypaw has explained to me about it already, Featherpaw."

I glance at Jaypaw irritably, but look back to see Lionpaw was actually smiling. Hollypaw looks shocked. "H-how can you…"

"A Two-Leg? I don't know, I just woke up as a cat, I guess." I shrug. Lionpaw steps forward so he's beside his sister. "What I don't understand is the fact you know about us, when you're a Two-Leg."

"It's hard to explain, but well, you're made up characters." I confess. "You're not meant to be real; you were made for Two-Legs' imagination and entertainment."

Hollypaw gapes again. "Then how are we standing here right now, if we're made up?"

I shake my head. "It's a mystery for me, too!"

Jaypaw blinks. "So now that she knows about the prophecy, we may as well confide in her about anything we learn from it,"

Lionpaw nods. "I feel a bit better now, I hate all this secrecy, but I know if my clan-mates knew about this prophecy, they might act differently around us."

"They might be scared of us, or worse, think we're too good for them; as if because we're destined for so much power, they can't be the best warrior they can be." Hollypaw agrees.

Jaypaw nods his head towards camp. "We should go soon; I heard you're becoming warriors, so you want to be ready for the warriors' ceremony."

We go back to camp, and I let out a sigh of relief. The fact that I'm a Two-Leg has been accepts by The Three, and that means I can be involved with the prophecy, and not watching them from afar.

I blink as a patrol of warriors appears from the direction of the ShadowClan border, their eyes shining with excitement and energy. Lionpaw looks at them curiously. "What's going on?"

Berrynose answers, he was at the head of the patrol. "I just took a patrol to ShadowClan to warn them of a fox, though I don't think the fox would do much harm, seeing Graystripe was able to fight it off on his own." He licks a paw. "All the same, we thought we might as well warn them, not all ShadowClan warriors are as strong as ThunderClan's warriors."

I catch Foxpaw's eye, and he smiles at me. "How's your face?"

Jaypaw looks at me. "What happened?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine now,"

I only feel numbness, but I'm not ready to admit that. It was bad enough going head-first into a tree, I'm not going to remind anyone of it while I'm in the medicine cat den getting healed for a sore face. Jaypaw is already feeling my face, gently prodding around my muzzle. "Does this hurt?"  
"No, I'm f-owww!" I yelp as he pushes down hard on my nose with a claw. I nip at his paw in anger. "That hurt!"

Jaypaw quickly withdraws his paw from my face, my teeth only just touching the tip of his claw. "Hey! I was asking if it hurt, you don't need to bite me!"

I smile apologetically. "Hehe, sorry,"

Jaypaw growls, "Next time, I'll just let you lie about your wounds, so you can stay in pain all day!"

Hollypaw's whiskers twitch. "Oh, come on, Jaypaw, you don't need to get so upset about it!"

Jaypaw just growls again. Lionpaw blinks at me, amusement lighting up his eyes.

We let the patrol go first, and then we slip into the brambles into the camp. The floor is glowing orange as the sun set, and the day was beginning to cool.

Berrynose walks up to Firestar to report to him, and I sit down in the clearing, out of the way. Lionpaw and Hollypaw will be made warriors soon.

Firestar bounds up to the Highledge. "ThunderClan, join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." He yowls.

I glance around; most of the cats are already out, sharing tongues. Mousefur and Longtail appears from the elders' den, Ferncloud and Millie ducks into the clearing from the nursery and Daisy who has her two kits, Rosekit and Toadkit trailing behind her.

I sit next to Jaypaw and Firestar looks down at Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trains hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

At the same time, they chorus. "I do,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Lionpaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Lionblaze. StarClan honours your courage and skill in battle." The leader rests his head on Lionblaze's, and a respectful lick on the shoulder is given to him.

Firestar looks at Hollypaw. "Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollyleaf. StarClan honours your loyalty and thoughtfulness." Hollyleaf gives her Clan leader a respectful lick on the shoulder, before stepping back.

The leader turns his gaze to the last apprentice, Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw, from this moment onward, you will be known as Cinderheart. StarClan honours your bravery and determination. And we welcome you as full warriors to ThunderClan." Cinderheart licks Firestar's shoulder as he rests his head on hers.

"Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Cinderheart!" The Clan cheers. I hear Jaypaw cheering loudest of all. _He must be so proud of his siblings. He'll be getting his medicine cat name soon. _

**A/n I hope that chapter wasn't too short this time! ^. ^ Thanks for reading. I appreciate reviews and accept advice! **


	11. Feathers and Fire Sparking a Plan

**Chapter 11: Feathers and Fire Sparking a Plan**

**A/n Hai: 3 Sorry, short chapter again! I really need to stop doing that! I'm just excited to update my fanfictions, so X3 who can blame me?  
Enjoy mah storeh! Meow. Warriors doesn't belong to me, sadly, if it did, Feathertail, Silverstream, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Bluestar and all those other cats wouldn't have dis. Except for Tigerstar. Go to Dark Forest, Tigerstar! Sorry, that was uncalled for. In fact, he might have been an epic warrior if it wasn't for Thistleclaw. He's a Meany, I mean, how dare he make Tigerpaw fight a little cute kittypet! It was actually Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw's fault Scourge ends up the way he was. I'm babbling. Mah friend is coming over, so we can play warriors! (A.K.A trash the lounge room and turn it into the ThunderClan camp) XD CAN'T WAIT!**

I look up from my squirrel as Lionblaze pads over. "Do you remember Sol?"

I tilt my head to one side. "Of course. Why?"

Lionblaze sat down. "Hollyleaf and I overheard some ShadowClan warriors, they were arguing about trusting Sol. From what I heard, it sounds like Sol had decided to stay in ShadowClan after he came here. I wonder what he's up to."

I get up straight away. "I thought we got rid of him already!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Lionblaze calls to me as I head to Firestar's den.

My mew travels through the bracken to the leader's den. "Firestar?"

I heard moss rustle, then his clear voice. "Come in,"

I duck into the den to see Firestar sitting in his moss, Sandstorm is grooming him. She glances at me for a second, before getting up. "I'll go get something from the fresh-kill pile for you, Firestar." She murmurs.

The leader watches her leave the den, and then he looks at me. "What is wrong, Featherpaw?"

I look at the ground, suddenly aware that I have been quite involved with everything. "Umm, Lionblaze said he and Hollyleaf overheard ShadowClan cats talking about Sol being in the Clan."

Firestar's ears pricks up in surprise as I continue.

"Sol has convinced Blackstar to lose faith in StarClan. H-he won't want to go to the Gatherings anymore; they will stop following the Warrior Code."

Firestar raises an eyebrow. "How do you know about all of this? You weren't on the border patrol, were you?"

I shake my head. "No, Firestar. But Lionblaze said he overheard all of this."

Firestar narrows his eyes. "I find it hard to believe ShadowClan warriors would even talk about so much information so close to the borders of another Clan."

He leans forward. "Why didn't Lionblaze or Hollyleaf come to tell me this?"

I blink, pretending to look clueless. "I don't know, maybe they thought it wasn't a big deal?"

"It's a very big deal, Featherpaw. Losing trust in StarClan is bad; it's normally the first sign of independence, living like rogues, and for a Clan leader to do that? He would be leading his whole Clan away from their heritage, their religion."

I shrug. "I know StarClan does things for you, but just because some of you don't believe in StarClan, doesn't automatically mean they aren't trying to take care of their Clans, and that they are going to end up going to the Dark Forest."

Firestar nods slowly. "I understand, you mustn't believe in StarClan, and you're right, in some ways."

I step forward, eyes wide. "I do believe in StarClan! Blackstar must continue to trust them, and follow the Warrior Code. I know how to do this, please let me try it."

"And what is your plan exactly?"

"I want to take Jaypaw, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze with me to ShadowClan; we don't have much time before some warriors might decide they don't want to stay in their Clan anymore. I want to go tonight, near dusk if possible. We need to make Blackstar believe StarClan has not turns their backs on us, they didn't make the sun disappear on purpose."

Firestar frowns. "How are you going to do that? How can you be sure StarClan is going to be there at the right time for Blackstar?"

"I want to make it look like a tree falls on purpose when Blackstar says he doesn't believe in StarClan."

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

I begin to exit the den. "It has to; otherwise, ShadowClan won't be much of a Clan anymore."


	12. Hunting and the Sun

**Chapter 12: Hunting and the Sun**

**A/n Sorry, I haven't updated my story in a while. I've made a bit of a mistake, and I kinda lost the plot. ^. ^ No worries, I'm beginning to get it back on track, so I'll be updating more often again. Thank you to everyone who has reviews, follows, and making it a favourite. ^. ^ Enjoy!**

I see Cloudtail heading out the bramble tunnel to exit camp. Cinderheart, Brackenfur and Thornclaw are following him. Berrynose, Sorreltail and Ashfur are padding to the fresh-kill pile, their mouths fills with prey. Mousefur and Longtail were lying in the sun, sleeping.

I turn around as I hear a tiny mew. Three kits, one pale brown with a stripe running down her back, another dark brown, and a grey tom with black stripes are looking at me with wide eyes. "Are you a rogue?"

I shake my head. "Not anymore, I'm part of ThunderClan now."

The pale brown she-kit pushes in front of the others. "I'm Blossomkit, what's your name?"

"Featherpaw." I look at the other two kits. "You must be Briarl- I mean Briarkit and Bumblekit."

Bumblekit opens his tiny pink mouth. "How did you know our names?"

"I'm part of the Clan now, remember? I have to know the names of everyone in my Clan." I tell them. "Not knowing would still prove me to be an outsider, which I'm not."

Briarkit's eyes sparkle. "It must be hard for you to be accepts."

I smile. "It is, but what can I expect? It's unusual for cats to join a Clan when they haven't been born in one."

Bumblekit looks at me admiringly. "But you've proven where your loyalty lies haven't you?"

"I guess so," I look up to see Daisy coming out of the nursery. "You should go help Daisy choose something from the fresh-kill pile to give to your mother. I'm sure you'd know what she likes the most."

The kits' faces lighten as they scramble to Daisy, tripping over each other to get there first.

Mousewhisker pads over to me. "Hi, Featherpaw," he sits in front of me, and I sit up. "Do you want to go hunting?"

I nod. "Sure, who else is coming?"

"Honeyfern and Poppyfrost, oh, and Graystripe," He looks around and his gaze stops when he sees Honeyfern and Poppyfrost eating near the fresh-kill pile.

"How about you go find Graystripe," he walks to them, and I scan the clearing.

Graystripe was just coming out of the nursery as his kits ran into his paws. "There you kits are! Millie was worried about where you had gone."

Bumblekit blinks up at him. "Sorry, we won't run off again. We just wanted to see the rogue!"

Graystripe glances at me, catching my eye, before giving Bumblekit a stern look, and murmurs something to the kits.

Blossomkit shakes her head. "We won't."

Graystripe noses Briarkit into the tunnel first. "Alright, you better go show your mother you're ok, you shouldn't leave the nursery without her knowing."

Graystripe pads up to me now that the kits have gone back to their den.

"Your kits are really cute, Graystripe."

Graystripe smiles, "They are, aren't they? They're going to be great warriors someday."

Mousewhisker, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost walk up to us. "Are you ready?" Mousewhisker stretches. "We're going hunting."

Graystripe nods. "Let's go," he follows Mousewhisker out of the camp, and we make our way near the ShadowClan border. Graystripe looks at me. "Can I see your hunters crouch?"

I nod, and crouch down, I stay on my tiptoes, and my belly barely touches the ground.

"Good, remember to keep your ears flat back and your tail down." Graystripe meows. I force my ears down, though it felt a bit awkward.

The fluffy grey warrior nods. "I think you got it, just lower your tail a bit, and then we'll see how you catch something."

I sit up, pricking my ears and opening my mouth. I smell vole, and I get back into a hunters crouch. Sliding through the bushes, I can hear it scuffling through the leaves. A pang of pity makes its way into my head but I shake it away. I get ready to pounce, when the vole shoots through the bushes and I look over the bush to see where it went.

Graystripe's voice sounds behind me. "Don't worry, you can try again. Your ears were pricked, it must have seen them poking at the top of the bush. I smell mouse coming from under that tree."

I open my mouth and nod as I taste mouse. I head to the tree silently, already in my hunters crouch. I watch from in between branches and see the little mouse nibbling at some berries. I bunch up my legs and jump and my paws land on its tail. I lose my grip and it scatters through a small hole at the bottom of the tree. I groan. What is wrong with me today?

I look at Graystripe. "Sorry, I don't know what's going on with me today. I caught a mouse the other day…"

I trail off as Graystripe shrugs. "It's ok. You can do some more practice, while I hunt, we need some prey. Right now you just need to remember to keep your tail and ears down. That's what's scaring your prey off."

I nod. "Where do you want me to practice?"

Graystripe looks around. "Just follow your nose and come back here once you've caught something."

I watch Graystripe shoulder his way through the bushes, and open my mouth. The scent was unmistakable. Sol. What is he doing in ThunderClan territory? I follow the scent to find him stalking a raven in the bushes. He was about to pounce, when I shout. "Sol!"

The raven shot up, squawking an alarm call. I close my eyes as it echoes through the forest, and several groans sound from the other side of the territory. Oops.

Sol's head whips around to me, surprise flaring in his eyes, and then they went calm. "Hello, Featherpaw."

I growl. "Why are you on ThunderClan territory?"

Sol nudges his head toward the bush where the raven was. "Hunting. Why are you on ThunderClan territory?"

"I am a ThunderClan cat! You're not!" I narrow my eyes. "Get off the territory. Or I'll make you."

Sol laughs. "I can't smell any ThunderClan scent on you. You're a rogue, just like me."

I step back. What? How can I still smell like a rogue?

Sol steps forward. "It's obvious they don't want you here. You haven't even adapts to hunting in the undergrowth."

I frown. He's right. What if I don't belong here? No. I was brought here for a reason. "You don't belong here. Not in ThunderClan territory, not with ShadowClan, not with any of the Clans! Leave the lake, and I'll spare your life." I stop.

Should I really be making threats? I barely know how to fight. _Neither does Sol_ my self-conscious grins.

Sol still looks calm, yet that somehow doesn't surprise me. "Very well," he dips his head. "I won't set foot in ThunderClan's territory any longer. You can trust that I keep my promise," he smiles and stalks away.

I nod slightly, still unsure whether to trust him. That was way too easy. He wouldn't just give up like that, would he?


	13. Cancelled Plans can be a Good Thing

**Chapter 13: Plans cancelled**

**a/n Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been working on (yet again) a new fanfiction, and it's got my own characters and everything. Including Featherpaw, because I have to admit, she's pretty awesome. Hehehe. I'm really great at starting stories, but... I'm not so great at finishing them... I kinda figured everyone knows how much I love reviews, so I don't think I'll need to remind you again, hehe. **

I look around frantically, I need _some _prey otherwise Graystripe might think I'm not fit to train as a ThunderClan apprentice. I catch a whiff of mouse, and creep up after it. I pounce, only just getting it by its tail. I kill it, and quickly make my way back to the clearing in the middle of the forest.

Graystripe looks at me, then the scrawny mouse hanging by its tail in my jaws. "That's a good start, Featherpaw. The more you practise, the better you'll get."

I nod as Mousewhisker, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost emerge from the bushes, each of them carrying two birds each.

"Nice catch." Mousewhisker comments; he's looking at Graystripe's rabbit that is probably the size of me.

He looks at me. "Was that you yowling when we were hunting?"

I duck as I walk around him. "Hehe, sorry,"

Graystripe shakes his head with disapproval. "Come on,"

We walk back to the camp, and I put my mouse on the fresh-kill pile, my ears burning with embarrassment.

Hollyleaf pads up to me. "Hey, Featherpaw! Lionblaze was telling me that you went to speak to Firestar after he told you about Sol," she tilts her head. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore," I say.

Cinderheart bounds over to Hollyleaf. "We have to keep vigil tonight, Hollyleaf. Aren't you excited?"

Hollyleaf nods. "Yes! It's getting darker now; do you want to go find Lionblaze so we can start the vigil?"

Cinderheart smiles. "Okay."

Hollyleaf looks back at me. "See you later, Featherpaw!"

"Kay, have a fun night!" I meow.

"Featherpaw, are you still planning to go to ShadowClan with Jaypaw, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze? Because I think it's too late now, the warriors will be starting their vigil." Firestar asks me as he walks out of the medicine cat den.

I shake my head. "No, Firestar. I saw Sol on our territory while I was hunting today, and he promised not to come back."

"Sol was on our territory? What was he doing?" Firestar meows.

"He was about to catch a raven, but I stopped him." I say.

Firestar nods slowly. "Okay. Are you sure he'll keep his promise though?"

"Knowing Sol, he can be pretty unpredictable, but no." I mew.

Firestar dips his head. "Very well." Firestar looks at the apprentices' den. "It's getting dark now. Have a good night,"

I nod and go to the den, my shoulders dropping as I realise Hollypaw and Lionpaw won't be with me. At least I have Foxpaw and Icepaw.

**A/n Okay okay, it was a pretty short chapter, I'm sowwy: c I'll make a longer chapter in the future ^. ^ don't worry!**


	14. Funny for you, not for me!

**Chapter 14: Friends enlighten a bad day**

Day 4

"Featherpaw, wake up."

I blink my eyes open and rub them with a paw. "What do you want?"

"What did you do last night?" Jaypaw leans forward and starts sniffing my nest.

I get up, but my paws are tangled in ripped up moss and bracken. "Oh great." I grumble, still half asleep. I try to pull free of it, but I trip over and fall on my face.

Jaypaw's whiskers twitch and he starts to laugh.

"Hey! Stop laughing and help me!" I meow.

Jaypaw nods, but I can see he's holding back a _mrrow _of amusement(as they call it). He starts to untangle me, but it's taking forever.

"Are you done?" I ask impatiently.

"Not yet." He murmurs.

I sigh and try to find a comfortable spot without having to lie on my face.

A few seconds later… "Are you done now?"

"Wait, you've twists it around everywhere, I don't know how you did this. Honestly, Featherpaw." Jaypaw meows.

I groan. "This is taking forever; can't you just bite it off?"

"And waste all this moss and bracken? No." Jaypaw snaps. I feel my front left paw and my back left paw become loose.

Jaypaw goes to my right side.

I manage to stand up, but I'm in an even more awkward position. "Can you hurry up?!"

Jaypaw just growls.

Finally, my front right paw is free. Jaypaw goes to untangle my other paw, but I shake my head. "Wait, I think I can pull free now."

"I wouldn't-"

_Thump. _

"Okay, maybe you should just do it." I mew.

Jaypaw finishes getting my paw out of the tangled moss and bracken. "Can you fix up your own nest?"

"Yes,"

He nods, leaving. "Okay."

Warm sunlight made its way into the den. I must have slept in.

I duck into the clearing and take my mouse from the pile. No one probably wants to eat it...

As I chew on the stringy mouse unenthusiastically, I recall having a horrible dream last night. It was so terrible. All I can remember is someone speaking to me, but I couldn't see who they were and what they were saying.

Foxpaw walks over to me with a thrush in his mouth. "Hey Featherpaw, is it okay if I sit with you?" he meows as he puts his fresh-kill down.

"Mmhm," I hum, my mouth is full.

Foxpaw grins and starts eating. He sees my mouse. "Did you catch that?"

I flatten my ears in embarrassment. "Yes,"

Foxpaw laughs. "I wonder how you survived by yourself," he jokes.

I laugh. _I would wonder too. _

Foxpaw looks at the half-eaten thrush, then smiles at me. "I caught it while Icepaw went on a border patrol. Would you like the rest?"

I'm still chewing on my first bite of mouse. I gulp it down, feeling it go down my throat slowly. Ugh, I hate that feeling.

Foxpaw pushes his thrush to me. "I'm not that hungry. Here, have it."

I smile at him. "Thanks." I look at the mouse. "What do I do with that?"

Foxpaw picks it up. "I'll bury it."

(**A/n I really have no idea what they do with the fresh kills' carcasses once they finish eating it. I don't think I've ever actually seen it say in print e.g. "Hollypaw buries her mouse before leaving the camp."  
Do they just let it rot and leave it in the clearing as more and more animal carcasses are left there? And do they have to bury it out of the camp, or can they just do it in the clearing? I don't know. Maybe I'll look it up.**)

I finish eating, and Graystripe walks over to me. "Jaypaw told me you had shredded your nest."

I bite my lip. "Oh,"

"While you're cleaning and remaking your nest, you should change the elders' nests too." Graystripe beckons his head to the elders' den.

"I need to check the elders for ticks before I can go hunting today," Foxpaw meows to me.

"If you get it done early, we might be able to do a fighting session before we go to the Gathering." Graystripe smiles.

I widen my eyes. "I'm going to the Gathering?"

"Yes. Firestar held a meeting to tell us who would be going."

I hold back a squeal. "Okay, cool."

Foxpaw and I go to the elders' den, just as Jaypaw was coming out. "Hey Jaypaw," I meow.

He didn't even so much as glance at me as he went past. I pout slightly; a bit upset he didn't acknowledge me. Did I do something this morning?

I follow Foxpaw into the elders' den with clump of moss in my jaws. Longtail smiles at us. "Why hello. Is that mouse bile I smell?"

Foxpaw puts the stick of the horrid stench down. "Yes. Featherpaw also came to change your bedding while I check your pelts for ticks."

Mousefur was stretching. "That feels so much better now,"

Longtail smiles. "I told you the medicine cats weren't too busy to help you."

Foxpaw finishes checking the elders' pelts. "I'll see you later, Featherpaw." he meows as he leaves with the stick. I finish a bit later after him. Hopefully I did it right. I triple check the nest to be sure I got all the twigs out and then go to my own nest to remake it.

It didn't take long to make, because Jaypaw had untangled the bracken and put it in a neat pile next to the shredded moss. I took the stale and the shredded moss outside, then went back to find Graystripe.

It was past sun high. I see Graystripe sitting with Millie and walk over to him. Millie smiles at me politely, and I smile back to her before looking at Graystripe. "Can we go for a training session?"

Graystripe looks at the sky."I don't think we'll have time. We need to go soon."

"It's so early How long does it take for us to get to the Gathering?" I ask him, though I already know the answer.

"We need to travel the farthest, but the trip should be interesting to you, seeing it is your first time going past WindClan territory." Graystripe meows.

I nod.

"Maybe you should eat something for energy." He suggests.

I shake my head. "Oh, I'm not that hungry."

"Eat a little bit anyway. I saw a small mouse on the pile earlier."

"Okay." I walk down to the fresh-kill pile and realise he was talking about _my _mouse. There are no mice left at all. I take a robin instead, and force it down, even if I had eaten not long ago.


	15. It's time for a Gathering!

**Chapter 15: It's time for a Gathering!**

Firestar bounds down from the Highledge. "Is everyone ready?" He meows.

I look around for someone to stay with. It's getting darker, but the full moon makes everyone's fur silver. I see a flash of orange in the crowd of cats.

"Foxpaw!" I yowl out. The orange apprentice catches my eye, and he grins as he makes his way over.

Foxpaw and I walk near the back, just behind the warriors.

The orange apprentice looks sad, and I nudge him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Poor Icepaw doesn't get to come to the Gathering. I think she's upset I'm going without her."

"I'm sure she'll get to go next time." I mew.

Foxpaw nods. "Yeah"

"Look! WindClan territory!" I jump up to get a better view. It looks even better than I ever imagined!

Foxpaw's fur fluffs up as a breeze made his fur stand on end. "It's way too cold out here."

My paws start to hurt, and my legs ache. I push on, keeping a steady pace. We go past the Two-Leg horse place, and I see Daisy give it a quick glance, but she carries on. Does she miss it there? I don't know.

I gape. Oh dear. It's the log to the island. Foxpaw gives me a reassuring look. "It's not as hard as you think."

I nod, but I'm not so sure about that. I watch how the other cats run across, and when I'm next, I look at Foxpaw. "Do you want to go first?"

He smiles at me. "Go on, I'm right behind you."

I flatten my ears as I jump up onto the log. I manage to climb through the branches, one knobbly paw step at a time. I look out across the log, and it stretches out before me.

I feel Foxpaw's breath on my tail. "Go, Featherpaw."

I hurry across, my paws slippery on the bark. Suddenly, I slip. "Whoa-" My breath is cut short as I am yanks away from the cold water, my tail dripping wet. Foxpaw pulls me onto the trunk of the tree. "Are you okay?"

My heart is beating so fast, and my tail is numb from cold. "Yeah," I manage to say.

"Come on, we're holding the last few warriors and the elders up." He meows.

I nod, getting up and walking cautiously the rest of the way. Graystripe jumps off after we did. "That was a close one, Featherpaw. Good thing Foxpaw got you."

Jaypaw looks up. "Huh? What happened?"

"Featherpaw slipped off the trunk and nearly fell into the water. Foxpaw got her just in time." Graystripe explains. He turns to me and Foxpaw. "Do you want to go with Foxpaw to meet some other apprentices?"

He nods. "They're really nice. Oh! But don't say anything that could be used against us!"

I follow him into the crowd, glancing quickly at Jaypaw before I leave. He was with Leafpool, and I think the other medicine cats too.

I meet Scorchpaw, Owlpaw, Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, Mallowpaw and, Sneezepaw, who sneezes quite a lot.

Blackstar yowls and everyone is silent as he steps forward. "ShadowClan has been well off this Newleaf, with plenty of rich prey. We did encounter a fox though, but Ratscar and Kinkfur made sure it would think twice before coming back into our territory."

Leopardstar steps forward. "RiverClan has had a good season too, there has never been so many fish in the rivers, and we are well stocked and healthy for a noisy Greenleaf."

I hear someone in the crowd whisper. "'Well stocked.' As always."

Onestar dips his head as Leopardstar looks at him. "WindClan have been well, we hope we have proved a point this moon, and that things will start to be more peaceful."

I hear a ShadowClan cat mutter. "Trust WindClan to want to be peaceful. I'm actually surprised that they, of all Clans, would want to start a battle."

Firestar stands up. "Many things have happened this Newleaf. First off, we'd like to congratulate our three new warriors, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Cinderheart."

The cats cheer, some calling out their new warrior names. I join in with the chant. "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Cinderheart!"

Firestar continues once everyone dis down. "And I'd like everyone to welcome ThunderClan's newest member, Featherpaw."

ThunderClan cheers, A few ShadowClan, even fewer RiverClan, but WindClan just glare at me.

Leopardstar glanced at the other leaders, then yowls. "The Gathering is over!"

**Day 5**

I wake up to see it's still a bit dark, but I get up anyway and go to the fresh-kill pile. Graystripe, Firestar and Sandstorm are eating near the Highledge, and I dip my head to them before taking a wood pigeon from the pile.

Graystripe beckons to me with his tail. "What are you doing up so early? You went to sleep late last night."

"I'm not tired." I meow, hoping he won't send me back to bed or something.

Graystripe nods. "Do you want to go on a dawn patrol when some of the other cats wake up? I've already promised to go,"

"Brambleclaw persuaded you?" Firestar asks, though I can tell by his tone he already knows the answer.

Graystripe grumbles. "He did, but he chose Cloudtail and Dustpelt to go with me, they're still asleep."

"Cloudtail won't be up till late, if I know him well enough." Sandstorm comments.

I sit down quietly and start eating, feeling so small and inexperienced compared to them.

The sun starts to rise a bit, and more cats are waking up. Dustpelt pads over. "Cloudtail's still asleep."

"We figured that would happen. We're taking Featherpaw with us instead." Graystripe meows, getting up.

Dustpelt nods at me. "Okay. Let's go."

When we get to the WindClan border, we remark it, though I can tell my scent isn't as strong as theirs. Even though it should be Sun High by now, it's still overcast and dark. We check the ShadowClan border, but it was all clear.

When I got back, Jaypaw was coming out of the apprentices' den. He looks at me. "Featherpaw, I need to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"We can tell Hollyleaf and Lionblaze later, but you have the most knowledge about us." Jaypaw explains.

I nod. "Kay."

We head out into the forest; Jaypaw knows the path really well, because he swerves from every ditch, every rabbit hole.

He turns to me. "I had a dream. I was in the past, as in the past before we came here, probably even before the Clans exist."

"Already?"

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Yes." I look at the ground. "Wait, then that means... Oh my gosh, what book are we in?"

Jaypaw gave a baffled look. "What are you talking about?"

_If Jaypaw had the dream, it won't be long until the- _

I feel icy drops of rain soak through my fur. "Oh no. We have to go back to the camp!"


	16. Fire turns Fur into Ashes

**Chapter 16: Fire turns fur into Ashes**

I race towards the camp, weaving through the trees. I need to warn Firestar! Jaypaw is following me, though I can feel him falling further behind. I slow down a bit so he can catch up, but he pushes further than me. "You don't need to slow down for me!" he growls as he passes. I run with him to the camp, and we burst into the clearing.

"Firestar, we need to leave the camp!" I yowl.

The ThunderClan leader runs out of his den. "What?" He meows, alarmed.

I see cats coming out from their dens, looking worried as well.

Firestar looks around. "What's wrong, Featherpaw?"

I realise the whole Clan is waiting for my explanation. "I-um..."

Graystripe shakes his head. "Featherpaw." He warns.

"No wait. Firestar, we have to evacuate."

Firestar frowns. "What's happened?"

I look up at the highest tree on the top of the ledge. "That tree is going to fall into the camp, it's loose!" I bluff.

Spiderleg bounds out of the camp and a few moments later, he's sniffing cautiously at the tree. He looks down at us. "She's right. The bark is peeling off and it's leaning to the side. Something could easily make it fall into the clearing."

The cats look at me, surprise in their eyes. The rain starts to fall a little heavier.

"Firestar! The tree is creaking!" Spiderleg yowls.

Brambleclaw, Firestar, Dustpelt and Graystripe start getting the cats out of the camp.

Jaypaw runs to the medicine cat den and comes back with catmint. "We can't let these go to waste. Go check the dens!" he meows to us.

I'm already on it. I head to the nursery, while Hollyleaf and Lionblaze go to the Warriors' and the Apprentices' dens.

Daisy is still sleeping in her nest, snoozing soundly. I nudge her gently. "Daisy, we need to leave the camp before a tree falls on it. Come on, quickly."

She gets up, and we get out of the camp, and I let Mille go ahead, towards the lake.

I hear lightning strike suddenly, then a creaking sound. I step back. Where are Jaypaw, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze? Are Ashfur and Squirrelflight in there?

The tunnel bursts into flames, and I look around frantically. There were other tunnels to the camp! I just had to find one...

I go to the left of the camp wall, but everything is already on fire! The flames lick the leaves above, and they catch fire.

I see a grey pelt through the flames, Ashfur! I take a few steps back, before having a running start and leaping over the fire onto a log. He doesn't even notice me as he sees Squirrelflight, Jaypaw, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf climb up from a tunnel.

"Ashfur! What are you doing?" Squirrelflight meows.

"Squirrelflight, I've always loved you, but you hurt me when you decided to leave me for Brambleclaw. Killing you wouldn't be enough to make you suffer the way I did. There's only one way-"

I cut him off. "Wait, Ashfur. Do you think hurting Squirrelflight's kits is going to ease the pain for you? How will you be able to live with yourself if you kill these innocent cats, which have done absolutely nothing wrong to you?"

Ashfur frowns. "Wha- How did you-"

"Ashfur, look out!" Squirreflight yowls.

The branch of a tree cracks and falls onto Ashfur; I watch him yowl, but I close my eyes as he burns alive. I try to block out the sound of his pain and death. There's nothing I can do you help him.

He rolls off the log and onto the ground, and Squirrelflight nudges Jaypaw and Hollyleaf to get to me. Hollyleaf leads him over to us, and I look at the flames that are blocking our only way out. We need to make it. We _have _to.

"It's about a tail length high. I'll go first." I jump over, skidding on the moist ground on the other side. Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Lionblaze and then Squirrelflight follow me.

We run the whole way back to the lake, and I see Firestar running over to us. "Are you okay? We can't find Ashfur."

I quickly glance at them before answering. "We didn't see him on our way out."

Rain starts to soak our pelts as we stand on the shore of the lake. Leafpool and Jaypaw are making sure everyone is okay.

Graystripe pads up to me. "It's a good thing we left when we did. If we didn't have a warning, a lot of us would be injured."

Firestar looks at me. "How did you know that tree was going to fall?"

I shrug. "I saw it when I was hunting,"

Brambleclaw weaves through the crowd of cats and pads up to Firestar. "Can we get back to the camp, Firestar? The elders are getting soaked out here."

Lionblaze lifts his head over the cats. "There's a fire in the camp, the tree fell as it was struck by lightning."

Firestar frowns. "We're going to have to stay the night here until the fire dies. Icepaw, Foxpaw and Featherpaw, make some makeshift nests for the elders and queens under a good bush." he turns to the warriors. "You can all make your own nests, but be sure it is near the lake. If the fire spreads, we want to be as close to water as possible."

Berrynose looks at the ThunderClan leader. "I'll keep watch tonight,"

Firestar nods. "Thank you."

Foxpaw and Icepaw come over to me. "Honeyfern and Spiderleg have gone to get moss for us near the WindClan border." Icepaw meows.

I nod. "I'll go find a shady bush."

I see a large bush nearby and climb in. It's pretty roomy, the queens could sleep here. "Hey, I found a good one over here!" I call out. Foxpaw pads over, dragging some bracken and moss with him. "I'll make the nests. Can you find another bush for the elders?"

I duck out of the branches and see another one not too far from the queens' bush. Icepaw pads over to me. "This one's good." she starts to make the nests and I help her.

Brambleclaw, Whitewing, Mousewhisker and Berrynose are guarding tonight. I can see their shadows, and hear their footsteps as they circle the bushes. Once in a while, they're pelts will brush the leaves and it ruffles slightly.

I rest my head on my paws, eyes closed.


	17. I'm getting the hang of this!

**Chapter 17: I'm getting the hang of this!**

**Day 6**

Honeyfern, Poppyfrost and Brambleclaw went back to the camp to check if it was safe to go back. I stretch again, yawning at the same time. Foxpaw and Icepaw follow me out of the bush. "Race you to the lake! Last one there is a mouse-brain!" Icepaw calls as she starts to run.

Foxpaw looks at me before taking off, and I follow them. They get there first, and I try to slow down as I reach the lake, but I end up splashing through the water. It's extremely hot today; no one would have guessed there was a storm last night. Foxpaw and Icepaw grin at me. "You're the mouse-brain." They chorus.

I stick out my tongue and smile. "You only just figured that out?" I laugh.

They laugh too.

Foxpaw crouches and then leaps on me. He wrestles me to the ground and pins me down. "Ha! I got you."

I kick him off of me and pin him down. "Not anymore!" I whisper. Icepaw giggles as she paws some water at us, and we both jump up in surprise.

"Hey!" Foxpaw yells as he chases after her. Foxpaw can't keep up with her, because the water's weighing his fur down over his eyes and he trips over a rock.

Graystripe, Squirrelflight and Whitewing pad over to us. "We're going back to the camp, let's go." Whitewing meows.

Icepaw nods. "Coming!" She and Foxpaw hurry down to the camp. Graystripe and Whitewing continue on, but Squirrelflight falls in beside me as I walk. "I just want to say thank you for last night."

I look at her and nod slowly, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Ashfur; he could've hurt us if he wants to. I- I think he _was_ going to hurt us. I feel terrible when I say this, but I think it was probably best Ashfur dis last night, before things went out of paw."

I nod again.

Squirrelflight smiles at me, then awkwardly picks up her pace to a trot and goes ahead.

When I duck into the camp clearing, Firestar is on the Highledge. "...near one of the tunnels. We will sit vigil for him tonight." The orange leader glances at me as I sit down. Foxpaw leans over to me and whispers. "Ashfur died."

I nod slowly.

As the cats break up and go back to their duties, Foxpaw waves his tail as he leaves. Graystripe pads over to me. "A lot of the camp is ruins. Luckily, the dens weren't too badly damaged, but the entrance is completely destroys. I don't think there's much you can help with. Maybe you should go on Hazeltail's hunting party."

I nod. "Okay."

Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Foxpaw and Icepaw are sitting at the entrance, and I smile at them. "Hi,"

Hazeltail smiles back. "Hello,"

Foxpaw and Icepaw jump up and down. "Let's go!" Icepaw meows.

We go near the abandoned Two-Leg nest and split up. I go inside and climb the broken ladder. The smell of mouse fills my nose and I look around. I nose through the soft hay; it is covers in a strange scent, similar to mouse.

Suddenly, pair of red eyes blinks open, and I step back.

A rat jumps out at me, teeth bars and claws slashing. I hiss as I hold it down on its belly on top of me and kick into it several times before throwing it out, down the ladder. I watch as it falls to the ground, stunned, I jump down and kill it.

I grin at myself as I continue to look around. A mouse shoots out from under the hay and I leap on it, putting my weight on both my front paws. I dig my claws in and it goes limp.

_Hey, I'm getting better at this. _

Foxpaw and Icepaw widen their eyes as I haul the rat out of the Two-Leg nest.

Mousewhisker nods. "That's impressive, Featherpaw, but it's dangerous. We don't eat rats anyway, they could be diseased."

"Okay, I'll get the rest," I run back into the nest and grab the two other mice I caught.

Hazeltail smiles. "That looks good, they're pretty plump."

Foxpaw has a thrush; Icepaw held a raven, Mousewhisker's carrying two wood pigeons, and Hazeltail is dragging a squirrel. She nods. "Let's go then,"

I leave the rat behind, and we go back to the camp.

Graystripe turns to see the mice. "Nice catch, Featherpaw. You're getting better."

"You should've seen the rat she kills; it was as big as me!" Foxpaw meows.

Graystripe looks at me and smiles. "That's risky, but brave."

I grin. "Thank you, Graystripe,"

It is dark by the time I finish helping rebuild the tunnel entrance. I'm lying in my nest, trying to sleep. I shift but I just can't get comfortable. I sigh, getting up. Maybe I can walk till I'm tired. I go out through the tunnel entrance, but Graystripe is guarding the camp. He looks at me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-uh- I can't sleep, I thought I might go for a walk." I mew.

"Oh, alright. But don't stay out for long. You don't want to be tired for your training session tomorrow." Graystripe meows.

I nod. "Thank you!"


	18. A feather's flight from the wind

The air was cool as I bound through the undergrowth. I went towards the WindClan border, where the river was. To my surprise, I wasn't alone. Jaypaw was sitting at the edge of the river, just staring into space.

I step back. He probably doesn't want to talk to me. Too late.

Jaypaw turns his head to rest his sightless gaze on me. "Featherpaw."

I slip out of the bushes and walk over to sit next to him. We both look ahead, and he breathes in. "I'm sorry." he mews.

I frown at him. "For completely ignoring me unless you need to know what your stupid dreams mean?"

He looks at his paws. "Well, you could put it that way."

"What did I do to offend you?" I tilt my head.

"Nothing, Featherpaw, it's not your fault."

"Then what's wrong?"

Jaypaw sighs. "It doesn't matter,"

"Well, it obviously does." I mew. "You don't like me, do you?"

Jaypaw raises his eyebrows. "No! Featherpaw, don't you understand? That's the problem!" I look into his jay blue eyes. "I'm a medicine cat. I can't love you."

I step back. "You- you love me?"

Jaypaw looks at his paws. _Oh, Jaypaw, how do I tell you I feel the same? _He looks at me again and meows "You have feelings for Foxpaw, don't you?"

I shake my head. "What? Foxpaw? You're jealous of Foxpaw? He's a good friend, nothing more!"

"Really? You seem pretty close to me." He says sadly, yet I hear anger in his voice. "I'm nothing to you!"

I look at the sky in frustration and growl. "Stop saying things that aren't true, I don't love him! Even if I did like Foxpaw, why should you have anything to do with it? You're a medicine cat!" I whip my head around and run off.

Jaypaw stares after me with sadness, but the sympathy I felt for him a few heartbeats ago has vanished when he accused me of loving Foxpaw.

**Day 7**  
**(a/n Yay! It's been a week since Featherpaw has joined the clans! ^.^)**

I wake up in my soft nest, lined with some rainbow feathers._ Where did I get these?_ I stretch until I shook and my tail curls. Foxpaw and Icepaw are already gone. I must've slept in again! I rush outside to see the camp is alive with cats.

Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Icepaw and Foxpaw emerged from the tunnel entrance.

Graystripe pads over to me. "Featherpaw, are you ready for the training session?"

I nod eagerly. "Yes,"

He beckons with his tail for me to follow. "Let's go then."

I follow him out of the camp and we go to the training hollow.  
~*~*~

"Try again." Graystripe meows calmly.

I groan. Getting onto my back legs, I swipe the air with my front paws, but I lose balance and fall over.

Graystripe looks at me. "You need to stay focused."

I get up again and do the same, but I fall over. It's so hard to balance on my back paws, because it feels like my knees are on the wrong side of my legs. It doesn't feel natural.

"Keep practising." Graystripe meows. He leaves the training hollow.

I sigh as I get up and try it again, my paws swipe the air, and- I don't fall over! I try it again. It works!

I swipe three times, then take a step back and go on all fours again.

I can't help but feel a bit proud of myself as I try it over and over to get it right.

"Hey, Featherpaw!" A voice whispers to me. I lose my balance and fall over. Growling softly, I swing my head to where the voice came from.

Jaypaw's blue eyes are only just visible through the leaves of a holly bush.

"What do you want?" I ask, my tail flicking with annoyance.

Jaypaw frowns. "I'm sorry. Why are you so angry?"

I sigh. "Fine, apology accepted. Now, what do you want?"

"I need to go with Firestar to the Moonpool."

I widen my eyes. "Why?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Jaypaw snaps.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." I flick my tail over his nose.

Jaypaw grabs my tail in his teeth. "I'm going now."

"Okay. Tell me what happens." I mew, pulling my tail away.

"No."

"Hey?!"

"I'm kidding." Jaypaw meows. "See ya!"

I look around. "Graystripe?! Where are you?"

The grey warrior walks over to me, a mouse in his jaws. "Yes?"

"You were hunting while you waited for me to learn the move?" I gape.

Graystripe nods. "The fresh-kill pile was looking rather low. Have you have you got it yet?"

"Yep, watch this!" I get up on my back legs and swipe three times before stepping back. "Did I do it right?"

I wake up as I hear whispers and pawsteps outside the den. I step out of the den to see Jaypaw returning to the medicine cat den.

"Psst." I whisper.

Jaypaw looks at me. "I'll tell you tomorrow,"

I nod. "Okay."

He slips through the bracken tunnel.

Day 8

I wake up. Once again, I've slept in. Getting up quickly, I start to leave the den, but bump into Jaypaw on my way out. "Ow!" I yelp, rubbing my nose. "Hey. watch where you're going!"

He raises his eyebrow. "Um..."

"Right. What happened? What did Firestar need?"

"I think Firestar just needed StarClan's guidance; about the Clan and Ashfur's strange death. But, um... Yellowfang was talking to me."

I feel my heart beat a little faster as I notice his troubled eyes. I nod my head, ushering for him to go on. Jaypaw closes his eyes and sighs. "She told me Squirrelflight isn't our real mother."

Oh no. I must be hearing things. But from the lost-kit look in Jaypaw's eyes, I know what he said is real.

"Who is she?" He frowns slightly. "I know you know."

I step back. "Please, Jaypaw. I'm doing this for your own good."

His blue eyes are desperate. "Please, Featherpaw, I-"

"Hey, Featherpaw! We're going on a border patrol, you wanna join us?" Foxpaw calls out to me.

I let go of the breath I was holding and walk away. "Sorry, Jaypaw. I'll have to talk to you later!"

I bite my lip as I see his gaze sadden and it tugs at my heart. I'm doing this for your own good.


	19. Green replacing Blue, Grass to Sky

**a/n Hey guys! I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Been reading... homework... chores... you know, school... anyway, yay, I updated! :D I hope you like it! 0.~ (I made my own emoticon! At least, I think it's mine, cause I've never seen any one else use it before.) **

* * *

Foxpaw trots beside me as we walk through the forest. The ground was hard and cracked under my paws, my paw-pads are rough. I stop as I attempt to moisten my dry tongue with saliva, but then it gets stuck in my throat.

Foxpaw stops with me, his brow furrowed as he looks at his paws in deep thought. "Hey, don't you find it weird that Ashfur was helping one of the elders to the lake, but when we searched the territory for him, Berrynose found his burnt body near the camp?"

I nod. "Oh, yes."

"What do you think made him appear there all of a sudden?"

"Maybe he went back to the camp to help the last few cats?"

Foxpaw nods, "That sounds like Ashfur. He's so brave to risk his life… I wish we'd found him sooner, now all that's left is his ashes."

"Yeah…" I don't know if I should feel guilty or not. He was trying to kill Jaypaw! And Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. He loved Squirrelflight so much, it's a shame his jealousy and need for revenge had gotten the better of him.

Now that he's dead, I don't really hate him anymore. Ashfur was never really the enemy. The Dark Forest is.

"I think Firestar is going to make me a warrior soon." Foxpaw purrs. He looks at me with sympathy. "You'll be alone, though."

I shrug. "It doesn't matter. I think you'll be a great warrior, though."

Foxpaw grins. "Thanks, Featherpaw. I'll be sure to eat with you, and we can still hunt together, right?"

"Of course," I smile at him.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are talking quietly in front of us, in fact, I nearly forgot they were there.

I catch Squirrelflight whisper a few words here and there. "Featherpaw… About… Ashfur that…" She hesitates, her lips aren't moving anymore.

Then, Brambleclaw murmurs, "What?" calmly, but I can see his breaths beginning to get shorter.

"Brambleclaw…" She meows. I can hear every word clearly now, they must be forgetting Foxpaw and I are with them still. "Our kits… they aren't ours."

I widen my eyes, but clench on my tongue to stop from bolting at them. What is she doing? I didn't go through all that trouble with Ashfur so she could just blurt it out! I was trying to save their relationship with each other and their kits! To stop poor Hollyleaf from having to kill him herself!

Foxpaw looks at me. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, trying to draw attention away from Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. "Oh! Look at this!" I meow to him, bending over to point an unsheathed claw at an orange lady bug.

Foxpaw grins at me, and the next thing I know, he's giving me a lick on my head. "You're so cute, Featherpaw. They're everywhere; did you only just notice them now?"

I bite my lip, feeling flushed. "N- No," I stammer. "Of course I saw them! It's just… this one's orange!"

His grin widens, and he licks my head again. "Come on, we better catch up to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. They haven't even noticed we've gone! It's like they forgot they brought us with them!"

That's when I realise they've gone towards the lake. We should let them sort it out…

I beckon with my head, heading to WindClan. "Okay, let's go then."

He nods, and I follow him, glad he didn't notice this wasn't the way his mentor and the ThunderClan deputy went.

We check and mark the border, before sitting at the edge of the river. Even though it is hot, I find that Foxpaw's fur is brushing mine as we look into the calm river.

It's peaceful and quiet. I like just sitting here and enjoying each other's company. It's better than arguing with Jaypaw. I shake my head. No, no comparisons. No thinking. Just breathing, and watching the water.

After a while, Foxpaw looks at me. I don't take my eyes off the river, waiting for him to say something.

It feels like ages, and he still doesn't say anything. I drag my gaze from the river to look right into his sparkling green eyes, and feel his warm breath on my mouth and nose. I quickly look away, feeling even warmer.

"Featherpaw?" He asks.

I look at my paws. "Yes?"

A few more seconds pass. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes seem like hours. Finally, he speaks, and I can swear I hear his heart pounding. "I love you."

I giggle as his breath tickles my ear, but there is no humour in my laugh. I open my mouth to talk, but he interrupts me. "You don't need to tell me you feel the same. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you."

_So you can make me feel guilty? _I ask silently. I push down the question that is already rising in my throat, and just lean against him. I know… I'm being selfish, but I feel like I'm going to fall if I don't support myself on anything.

Foxpaw doesn't make a move to push me away, he just tilts his head so that it's resting on mine, and that's how we stay for a while.

Then I hear a yowl, and a WindClan cat comes sprinting down the hill, followed by two others.

I quickly separate myself from him, our sweaty fur unsticking. We both stand, watching as the patrol skids to a stop and glares at us. I know immediately that the brown tabby with blue eyes is Heathertail, and the black tom with amber eyes is Breezepelt. I snarl at them, but force my fur down when I see Foxpaw isn't reacting.

The last cat is a brown and white tom, I can't place his name.

Heathertail bares her teeth and I wonder if Lionblaze had attacked her in the battle of the eclipse. I'll remember to ask him later. "What are you two doing here?"

Foxpaw remains calm. I, on the other hand (or paw, I should say), can't help but glare at Breezepelt. He hurt Jaypaw! Well… he will, if I don't stop him. "We were just marking the border."

Heathertail frowns, nodding as she sniffs around.

Breezepelt, however, looks as though he's going to rip our heads off. What is his problem? He has no reason to be so hostile. Or maybe he does… It's because of me.

Dark grey fur flashes and I'm thrown back into the blood-stained clearing. Yowls and screeches fill my ears as claws score my cheek. Then there's another strike on my forehead, and blood pours thickly into my eyes. I'm kicked across the clearing, when I hear a voice.

"I'll make sure." Breezepelt growls and I'm shaken from thoughts of my living nightmare of feeling so close to death.

"Go ahead, you won't find anything." Foxpaw shrugs casually.

He pads up to the edge of the stream and begins to smell along the border, checking for any ThunderClan scent. I smirk as he steps back, standing up straighter. Any remains of hostility have abated. Only a small tail flick as Breezepelt watches us.

It seems like forever until Foxpaw stands and looks at me. "Come on, Featherpaw."

I follow him, glancing at the three WindClan warriors who are watching us leave, their eyes shining with pride.

When the trees swallow us up, blocking their view from us, I snap my head to Foxpaw. "Why did you want to leave?" I ask him.

"Because they were waiting for us to, and we needed to find Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight anyway. They obviously weren't there." He replies. Suddenly, I feel like the immature one. What happened to the energetic, childish Foxpaw?

This must have something to do with him becoming a warrior. We enter the bramble tunnel at sun high to see Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw eating together with Firestar. Maybe I was wrong about the fact he would be mad at her for keeping it a secret. Maybe it was because _Hollyleaf _had told him in public instead of his own mate confessing in private.

Whatever she had said or did, she did it right, and I'm glad.

* * *

**a/n So... what do you think? I'm trying to figure out how to make that poll thing on my profile for who to ship Featherpaw with, but until then... you can always review and say who you want Featherpaw to be with! Next chapter has a Jay vs Fox scene! XD YAYAYAY So excited! So who will Featherpaw defend? OoO Uh-Oh! **


	20. Foxes and Jays

**Chapter 20: Foxes and Jays**

**A/n Hey guys! I was editing my storeh earlier, and I kind of added a very, VERY important scene in Chapter 8: Determination might cause more harm. I know I should've done it here or something, but it was driving me crazy and I wanted to put it in earlier so it seems a bit more realistic as to why Jaypaw is so nice and kind to Featherpaw, even on the first day that they meet. Anyway, I decided to postpone the argument, because I think Fox and Jay need to really dislike each other before hand. Enjoi!**

Jaypaw comes rushing from his den in a matter of seconds, but skids to a halt when he realizes Foxpaw is next to me. His nose scrunches slightly as he sniffs at the tom, before turning to me. "Hey, Featherpaw,"

"Hi, Jaypaw," I say, feeling the sudden tension from these two toms.

"Can we talk?" Jaypaw's tail flicks in annoyance, but Foxpaw doesn't move. His body is radiating enough heat to last all of Leaf-Bare.

"Sure." I nod.

"I'm going to ask where Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight went and report the WindClan patrol to Firestar." Foxpaw noses at my ear. "See you later, Featherpaw." He whispers.

Then he pulls away, his body being replaced by a cool breeze.

"Just friends?" Jaypaw raises an eyebrow.

I open my mouth slightly to inhale, realizing I'd been biting my lip. My blush deepens. "Yeah, problem?"

He shakes his head sighing. "No," Then he's leading me back out into the forest. "Come on."

"No." I say defiantly. "I'm not telling you who your real mother is. I didn't save you from Ashfur just so you could find out."

Jaypaw lets out a breath in frustration. "Then why did Yellowfang tell me? There's obviously a reason. And she must know that you're the only one who could tell us."

"I can't. You'll hate her for a long time. And we can't afford to lose her, either." _We need as many medicine cats as we can get. _I add to myself.

Just as Jaypaw is coming back to me, hanging his head low, I let myself relax. He's given up!

Then I'm knocked to the ground, rolling across the hard forest floor as I let out a yowl. Something pins me down, and I force my eyes open to see fiery jay blue eyes looking back at me.

I squirm, there's no point, because he's got me trapped against a tree for support. He leans down, there's no hostility, but there's annoyance. "Please Featherpaw. I need to know."

"No! It's for your own good!" I kick upwards, sending him to the other side of the forest clearing.

Jaypaw lands on his feet, looking at me. Then the annoyance and plea in his eyes are replaced with amusement. "I can't believe we actually did that."

I, however, am still annoys at him for pushing me over when I wasn't expecting it. "Well, you better believe it." I snap. "I could've hurt myself."

The amusement turns to something else that I can't identify. "I wouldn't let that happen." He murmurs.

I sigh and walk over to him, rubbing my head against his neck gently. "Oh Jaypaw…" Then I shake. When did I get so sappy and lovey-dovey? Jaypaw sighs as I pull myself away. I can tell his thoughts are landing on Foxpaw right now, by the grim expression on his face.

I decide to interrupt whatever is going on in his mind, and that's when I have an awesome idea.

"Hey." I meow.

He looks at me, his voice gentle. "Yes?"

I let my tail flick over his ear. "I beat you at that wrestle."

"You had the advantage of sight and training." He replies calmly.

"Oh really?" I ask him.

"Yes." He meows.

"I bet you're too scared for a rematch." I grin as his tail twitches.

"No." Jaypaw's mind is still elsewhere, and that frustrates me.

"Is that so? Then why won't you?" I taunt, poking my tail in his side.

He stares into the trees. "Because I don't feel like it."

"What if I do?" I growl playfully as I swipe a paw at his tail. He moves it away.

"I know you do. I don't want to. I want to know who my mother is." Jaypaw glares at me with accusation. "But you won't tell me, will you?"

My grin widens, I swear I must look like that Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Wait, what is that? I try to grasp the thought but it vanishes in the back of my mind. "No, not until you do something for me."

Jaypaw's shoulders slouch. "What do you want?"

"Guess." I tease. His face scrunches up as he thinks, his tail flicking even more.

"You want me to wrestle you, don't you?"

"Yes, but there's something else." I grin.

"You want to watch me attempt to catch prey so you can tease me?" He asks me, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm sure you'd like that."

My grin seems to be plasters on my face, because my cheeks are feeling sore but I can't help it. "I would, but that's not it either."

"How many guesses do I get?" Jaypaw tilts his head, taking a step closer to me.

"As many as you'd like." I reply. "We should probably go back to camp now." The sun is setting, and I'm already really tired. Jaypaw sighs. "Okay, let's go."

He walks by my side, our fur brushing as we go back to camp. When we squeeze into the clearing, me going first, I notice that most of the other cats are retreating back to their dens. Jaypaw flicks his tail at me. "Night Featherpaw, see you tomorrow."

"Good night." I meow back to him as I slide into the apprentices' den.

Foxpaw looks up at me from beside Icepaw, who's curled up, sleeping. "Hey Featherpaw." He meows as he gets up and sits beside my nest as I get in. The den seems awfully empty now that Hollyleaf, Cinderheart and Lionblaze are gone.

I yawn as I lie down. "Hey, Foxpaw," I look up at him.

"Close your eyes." Foxpaw flicks his tail over my face, and I obey.

He leans over and licks my head. "Good night."

"Night," I mew back.

His warm body is suddenly beside me, and he begins to lick me from my head to tail. Cleaning me. As cats do.

My eyelids get heavier and heavier until I'm on the verge of the dreaming world and the waking world. I look from the forest, to a dark night's sleep ahead of me that will be filled with the nightmares that travel from real life. Here, there will be all the things I fear. Losing people I love, being the last person on earth, death, darkness, tight spaces where I can't seem to breathe…

I'm in human form here; the last connection with my former life, where I'm facing the worst parts of it. It's like a timeline, a new terrible thing happening each night that seems to be more terrible than the first time it happened. And when I reach the end of that timeline? I go back to the beginning again.

Foxpaw's whisper is muffled, as I'm losing myself from the waking world. But I can see those words as through they're on paper as they flow with the wind, passing me into the dreaming side.

The words that say: I love you…


	21. The Lion, the Heather, Kits and a Snake

**Chapter 21:**

**A/n Heyo, for those of you who didn't notice; it's easy to miss, I merged two extremely short chapters together when I was editing and tweaking the story, so you miiight wanna read Chapter 20 before reading this. Oh, and thank you to Warriorgirl for explaining what they do with the fresh-kill! Yay! 333  
Enjoi da storeh!**

I sit on the cool floor of the clearing, eating with Lionblaze, Honeyfern and Berrynose. Occasionally, we make small talk, but most of our attention lies on our meals and the kits playing in the clearing.

Honeyfern leans into Berrynose. '_That's going to be our kits playing there one day.'_

Berrynose simply licks her head and sighs contently. Why does this all seem so familiar? I find myself asking the question as I take another bite. What is it…

Kits… Honeyfern… Playing in the clearing… Oh StarClan, the snake!

I quickly get up, causing the other three to startle at my sudden movement. They sit up as they watch me with curious eyes as I run to the kits, scooping them up and away from that area. They all squeal in protest, and several other cats in the clearing glare at me.

Millie runs out at the sound of her kits' cries and gapes when she sees me. "What are you doing?"

"I- I think there's a snake where they were playing." I meow, looking back over my shoulder.

Thornclaw frowns when he sees movement near the rock, stalking over there with quick and quiet strides. The entire clearing is silent as we watch him claw at something from one of the crevices in the wall, and then go for a killing bite.

He pulls out a long snake, and it takes a moment to register what could've happened. Then the expressions of shock, surprise and gratitude fill their eyes as I put Briarkit down.

Millie pulls her kits close and begins to lick them fiercely. Cats turn back to their meals, others continue to talk; about the snake and kits, no doubt. Millie smiles at me, yet her eyes are brimming with sadness. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them." She gives them all another lick, and then ushers them to the nursery.

Thornclaw is appearing from the leader's den, pointing out the poisonous snake with his tail, telling Firestar what happened.

I catch Firestar's gaze and we hold it for a moment, with blank expressions before I look away. He can be so intimidating.

Lionblaze walks up to me. "Well done. What really happens? In your 'book', I mean."

"Honeyfern tries to save them, protecting them with her own body, and the snake bites her." I glance at the long dead creature lying on the sandy ground.

Lionblaze nods, and before I even know what he's doing, he's leading me out into the forest. I take a moment just to enjoy the scenery, breathe in the fresh air and listen to the birds.

When I look at Lionblaze, he's watching me, trying to read me.

"I need to know something…" He begins. "Since you know the future and everything, well, do you know about Heathertail leading WindClan through the tunnels on the Eclipse Battle?"

I nod. "I think she was telling the truth when she said the kits were the ones who told everyone they were there. Bragging about their secret tunnels, I guess."

Lionblaze's eyes darken as he lowers his head, avoiding eye contact with me all of a sudden. "Then I feel terrible."

"Hey, I said I _think _she was telling the truth." I meow.

"Yeah, but you're basically the smartest cat I know. But what about the prophecy? Don't think I haven't noticed." Lionblaze is leaning forward now, eyes moving back and forth between mine.

"Noticed what?" I tilt my head, frowning.

"Hollyleaf. She's the only one of us three who hasn't figured out her power. So what is it?" Lionblaze asks.

I inhale deeply and let out a huge sigh. "You're not going to like my answer." I say, pushing past him to leave.

He blocks me, and I run into his chest, before he nudges me back to where I was standing. "Tell me, and then I'll let you go."

I scowl, sitting down. "I'm not telling. It's not going to happen anymore, so why do you need to know?"

"What do you mean it's not going to happen anymore? How do you know Hollyleaf won't get her powers?" Lionblaze frowns.

I give up. I guess it is one thing to hide who their parents are, but another to hide what won't happen. "Hollyleaf doesn't have powers."

"What?" He widens his eyes, worry shining in them.

"She doesn't have powers." I repeat again. "She disappears; you think she's dead for a very long time."

Lionblaze looks at the ground, nodding slowly. "Why though?"

I shake my head. "I don't remember." _I do… I just can't tell you without you finding out._

He lets out a breath, letting go of it for now, and we go head back to camp, trudging silently as we look at our paws.

Then he looks up at me. "I'm going to WindClan."

I frown, and he explains. "I need to say sorry to Heathertail."

"I know this is something you need to do, but there's a chance of you getting caught." I say.

"I won't, but if anyone asks, can you cover for me?" Lionblaze pleads.

"I can't."

He frowns. "Why not?"

"Because I'm coming with you,"

The beautiful crescent moon hangs in the clear dark sky and I follow Lionblaze through the forest. A breeze ruffles the leaves of trees above, some of them reflecting silver moonlight when they turn at the right angle. There are no stars tonight, just a long stretch of black. It's moonhigh when we get to the river.

I don't know how I had convinced Lionblaze to let me come with him so easily. Maybe it's because I know all of his secrets already. I assume he knows about the Dark Forest training. But he doesn't pay much thought to it as much as he did.

The only thing he's thinking about right now is Heathertail. It might be better if he sees she doesn't love him for himself, rather than I tell him.

I vaguely remember Heathertail and Breezepelt together, but it's a blurry memory. It's hard to think about everything in the past, present and future. And it's even harder trying to comprehend what will happen, now that I've changed so many little things. Hollyleaf and Honeyfern who don't die. None of the Clans know about the Three's adoption, and last, probably the biggest change, is me.

We reach the WindClan camp, and Lionblaze goes around to a side when he whispers Heathertail's name. After a few moments, Heathertail is sliding out of the camp, bristling when she sees Lionblaze, fully waking up. "What are you doing here?!" She hisses. "And you." She bares her teeth at me. I sit calmly in the shadows, and just smile to her. "Hi, nice to see you too." We talked a little during the Gathering. She was nice to me then, and frankly, I don't want to change our little acquaintanceship if I don't have to.

She's already moved her attention back at Lionblaze as he speaks. "Listen, Heathertail. I'm sorry. I just… I felt betrayed, and the smell of battle was clouding my judgement, I was wrong and I let those get the better of me than my faith in you."

Heathertail sighs. "Come on."

I stay where I am as I watch their figures getting smaller and smaller, climbing the hills together. I honestly didn't expect Heathertail to be so kind. I must say, Lionblaze is good at apologies.

The rest of the way back, we didn't talk to each other. I had pushed all questions and my curiosity to the back of my head, knowing that Lionblaze will confide in me when he wants to tell me.

By the time we make it back, it's probably 3 in the morning. We both retreat to our dens, murmuring good nights as we tiredly squeeze through the tunnels. As soon as I step into my nest of rainbow feathers, which I had forgotten about until now, my heavy eyelids close and I'm asleep in seconds.

The next two weeks pass in blur with nothing but training, eating, sleeping, border patrols, hunting parties and mouse bile. I am living the life of a normal apprentice on these days, not worrying about saving cats, death and toms. Jayfeather has been avoiding me, angry that I won't tell him anything, and since Foxleap has moved to the warriors' den, we haven't talked in a while.

I think he has a thing for Poppyfrost. She is beautiful, both her personality and her looks. I'm glad she found someone else, rather than Berrynose. He and Honeyfern are thinking about kits soon, and everyone in the Clan is over-joyed.

Hollyleaf once told me she wished that was her, but she just shrugged after she confessed and said it'll be worth it when she becomes leader. I had nodded, but that was ages ago, I can't help but wonder if she's falling for Mousewhisker. After he kept chasing her around, she finally let him, and they seem pretty content.

Brambleclaw still sits with Squirrelflight, and occasionally, I'll see them slip out really early in the mornings. He has forgiven her for keeping it a secret, or maybe there was nothing to forgive. She had done it for Leafpool's sake, not because she doesn't trust Brambleclaw.

I'm hanging out with Icecloud more often now, and Hollyleaf. It's so good to have them as friends that I can trust, but I can't tell Icecloud I used to be human. If I told everyone I trust, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. The truth is, I trust everyone in the Clan. And I'm glad they feel the same about me.

I'm sitting in the apprentices' den on my own, my bed taking up the far corner on the left. Everyone is gone. Foxpaw used to slip into my den every now and then, and with unspoken words, we'll just sleep beside each other, me always waking up alone and cold. I haven't exchanged words with him in so long, I kinda miss him.

But I'm not willing to admit that yet. He and Jayfeather are distancing themselves from me; I can see how far apart I've become from them. Not that I care or anything.

I weave new rainbow feathers in with my nest. I don't remember when that became a thing that I did, but I do it now. The tunnel rustles, and I recognize Icecloud's scent. "Hey." I meow, still not looking up at her.

"Hey. Do you want to come with me to the lake? I need to get soaked moss for the queens and elders." She says.

I nod. "Yeah, sure. I'm nearly finished here. Meet you outside, kay?" I grab the last feather. It's a wonder how I'd learnt how to weave with paws.

Icecloud hums a yes, and then leaves.

I go outside a few minutes later and we head into the forest.

We stay silent til we reach the water, then Icecloud starts talking. "Have you talked to Jayfeather lately?"

I shake my head, baffled by her question. "No, why?"

"He wants to talk to you about something, he was asking for you two days ago, Hollyleaf told me." She shrugs. "Don't know why he wouldn't just go seek you out."

I sigh. I really don't want to talk to him. As much as I love him, he's just too much drama. I think it comes with being the son of Leafpool and Crowfeather. Honestly, I don't see what is so amazing about Crowfeather. He's just snappy and grumpy and doesn't open up to anybody. Oh god; sounds like Jayfeather.

I'm scraping a second lot of moss and taking it to the water when Icecloud speaks again. "Foxleap's been asking for you too."

I growl. "They're all lazy toms. Why are they waiting for me to talk to them?"

She shrugs again. "Dunno."

"Come on, I think this is enough." I pick up the two clumps of moss, Icecloud holding a big piece in her mouth.

When we get back to camp, I take mine to the elders while she takes hers to the queens.

Mousefur licks her lips when she sees the dripping moss. Longtail sniffs. "Featherpaw? How are you?"

I place it down in front of them. "Good, thanks. You?"

They both lean over to lap up the water and Longtail nods. "Better now. Thank you."

"No problem. Would you like anything? I can get some fresh bedding if you'd like?"

Longtail shakes his head. "No, no, you did it not long ago."

I grin. He'd like me to. "I'll go get some moss." I meow.

He smiles. "Thank you again."

I am cleaning up the bedding, Longtail is sleeping, but Mousefur is just watching me. "Is Jayfeather well? He's been acting strange lately."

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in a while." I murmur back.

"Oh…" Mousefur then rests her head on her paws and closes her eyes after she gets back in her new nest.

I feel my paws itching to go to the medicine cat's den and demand answers. Why isn't he talking to me? Is he purposely avoiding me? What's wrong with him? What did he want to talk about?

I shake my head. If he wants to talk to me, he can come to me.

That's when I hear a crash, and Jayfeather is running straight at me.

All I remember is yelping out in surprise before I black out.

**A/n Longer chapter, whoop! By the way, I would just like to say… PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. I'm begging you here, you gotta help me man. D:**

**I'd just like to say. People who reviewed, favourited and followed, I love you. Bless your saintly souls. I will feed you grapes and fan you. Thank you. **


	22. Featherpaw is angry

**Chapter 22 **

**A/n I am at my Mum's house so I don't have many internet opportunities. But I'm posting chapters every time I get the chance. Oh! Nearly 100 reviews. When I get them, we gonna celebrate! And I'll but every body cake! Pretend cake, I'm sorry. :( Oh the shame. **

Day 24

I open my eyes to sunlight streaming through the beautiful green forest. The soil beneath me is moist, unlike yesterday. But then I realise I'm not a cat. I hear footsteps behind me, and turn around to see two boys; one with dark silver hair and blue eyes, the other with fiery red hair and green eyes. They are arguing with each other, the latter is talking. "Why did you run into her in the first place?"

"I didn't realise the ground was wet!" The first says.

"How did it get wet?" The second one snaps. "It's been hot for days."

Then a girl with white hair and blue eyes talks. "Hey, you two, cut it out!" She yells. "Foxleap, Featherpaw left the moss outside when she was cleaning the elders' nests, and they were still wet from being soaked in the water."

Another girl with black hair and green eyes pops out from the bushes beside her. "Jayfeather, it was your fault you were heading towards her at full speed in the first place. Don't you remember we don't run in the clearing unless we're in danger?"

The two boys both sigh. Wait a minute! Is this conversation happening right now, but I'm imagining it because I'm still technically asleep?

I force myself to pinch my arm, a technique I use when I want to wake up, and it works every time.

My eyes open sleepily and I see only Jayfeather and Foxleap standing in the medicine cats' den. They seem to have calmed down, though they're giving each other death glares.

Finally, Foxleap speaks. "Has she talked to you yet?"

I close my eyes, but keep them slightly open to see their blurry figures. I really shouldn't eaves-drop on their conversation… But they're talking about me, so I guess I can make an exception.

Jayfeather shakes his head. "You?"

"Neither. You were about to break the rules, running over and yelling her name like that."

Wait, rules?

Jayfeather rolls his eyes. "Well, it was important."

Foxleap shrugs.

They look at each other before glancing at me at the same time. "Let's just forget about it for a while and concentrate on helping get Featherpaw back on her feet again."

Jayfeather seems to agree with this, but he grumbles anyway. "Fine."

And then I fall asleep again.

I hear the bramble rustle and my eyes fly open. Jayfeather has clean moss in his mouth. I sit up, not noticing the jay feathers in his nest as I yawn.

"Morning." I meow.

"Afternoon." He corrects. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Feel a little dizzy though." I rub my head with a paw.

Jayfeather places the moss down and walks up to me. "Featherpaw… I know you were listening to our conversation."

I bite down on my lip. How'd he know? I feel anger boil inside of me. "I was! What are these 'rules'? Huh?"

He looks at his paws. "Well… Uhh… Wait." He leaves the den and comes back a few moments later with Foxleap.

They both sit down next to me and glance at each other.

Foxleap nods. "Go on, Featherpaw."

"What are the rules?" I ask.

"We decided that the only way to be fair on how much time we spend with you was if you asked us first." Foxleap explains.

I growl. "Really? Maybe it would've been a good idea if you'd told me that, so I didn't just think that you were ignoring me and being jerks?!"

"We wanted to see who you'd want to be with, Featherpaw." Jayfeather meows.

"Well, I don't have a choice! You're a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake, and you," I snap my head to Foxleap. "You're in love with Poppyfrost, am I right?"

Foxleap flushes as Jayfeather shifts.

I stand up; frustration takes away the pain of my head ache as I leave the den.

Stupid toms!

I turn the corner and bump into Lionblaze. Just my luck. By the smell of him, he's just gotten back from WindClan. "Great StarClan, Lionblaze. Anyone would know you've gone to see Heathertail from the other side of the lake!" I snap at him.

He frowns. "What happened to you?"

I roll my eyes. "Why don't you go roll in some fox dung?"

The golden tom wrinkles his nose. "Ugh, no thanks. That will just make cats even more suspicious."

"I wasn't suggesting it to hide your scent, I was suggesting it because you're not opening your eyes. Heathertail, WindClan. You, ThunderClan. Make sense?" I growl, walking in the direction away from the lake. He follows me, trotting a bit to catch up to my quick strides.

"Come on, Featherpaw. What happened?" Lionblaze asks.

"Jayfeather… Foxleap… Toms… Stupid!" I sputter in short breaths. I know it shouldn't be a big deal, but they've been ignoring me for so long, I thought they were angry or forgot about me. And it had rules! Like a stupid game!

Lionblaze frowns. "I'm sorry; can you be a little clearer than that?"

I let out a frustrated growl, mixed with a sigh. "Just leave me alone, I need to cool off!"

**(A/n Hey, just for a bit of fun, while Featherpaw goes to cool off, we'll go into Lionblaze's POV for what happens when he turns around to go back to camp! ^.^) **

**Lionblaze's POV**

I stop immediately. Wow, she's really angry. I was nearly too scared to ask.

Then I hear a twig snap, and I turn around, claws unsheathed. A fiery red pelt doesn't camouflage too well in the green leaves. Neither does a dark grey one, but it isn't as bad.

I sigh. "Alright, what did you two do?" It's nearly a scold, like a queen telling off her kits.

They both side step out of the bushes, looking very guilty. "We told her something we…"

"…Wish we didn't tell her." Jayfeather finishes his sentence.

Foxleap nods at him. "We didn't mean to make her upset."

"She deserved to know, she'd heard us talking about it."

They both nod shamefully, mumbling sorry over and over.

I sigh again. "Why don't you say sorry to her, and not me?"

"Now?" The medicine cat knows it's going to end badly.

"Okay, maybe we should wait a bit." I say.

We have a little chat, though the small talk is awkward. We just end up sitting there, looking around, watching our tails, listening to the wind.

Foxleap's gaze lightens. "Now?" He grins. It has been a while…

Jayfeather's already running. "Race you there, mouse-brain!"

"I'll get there first, you piece of crow-food!" Foxleap yells back to him as he gives chase.

I raise my eyebrows. It's weird how they hate each other.

**Featherpaw's POV**

I turn around when I hear thudding behind me. By now, I've recovered from my anger. The forest is the best place to walk through to calm down. I get to just think about things, and enjoy the peace and beauty of nature. "Wha-"

For a moment, I don't recognise them, running side by side. They crash right into me, and I swear, I could probably black out right now.

"Hey, GET OFF OF ME!" I screech, kicking up my hind legs. Jayfeather and Foxleap scramble away, and sit a distance away from me.

I sit up and glare at them, still angry at them for putting me in a game. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Jayfeather looks at Foxleap. "Alone."

Foxleap nods, frowning as he stands up and walks back to the forest, casting me a sad glance.

I sigh. "Alright, what is so important that you couldn't tell me a few days ago?"

"I think I know who my mother is." He blinks at me.

I snort. "Okay, who is she?"

"Leafpool,"

I gape but shut my mouth quickly. "How did you…" My whisper trails off when I realize Mousefur must've given him a clue for the parsley, and then he probably asked the medicine cats when he went to the Moonpool a few days ago.

I was correct. Jayfeather launches into explanation, but he stops midway. "You know all of this already, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"So who's the father?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "Hey, I wanted something, remember?"

He groans. "Oh yeah… What do you want then?"

I shrug. "I guess I'll remember when you do it."

We walked back to camp silently. It is sunset now; I sit in the camp with Hollyleaf and Icecloud, one on each side as we watch the camp floor turn orange.

"How's your head ache?" Hollyleaf asks.

I shrug. "Better than when I woke up,"

Icecloud blinks. "Are you up for some hunting tomorrow?"

"No, I have to do some more battle training." I shake my head.

"Alright," she replies, "Maybe I can get Foxleap. We haven't gone out into the forest in ages."

Hollyleaf gets up. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

We say good night, and then I turn back to Icecloud. "Why?"

Icecloud shrugs. "Busy, I guess. He even moved his bed near Poppyfrost."

I nod slowly. No, I don't love him, but I feel a twinge of jealousy. It was soothing to have him there to support me and watch out for me; to fall asleep by his side and sit in silence together.

"Night, Featherpaw." Icecloud meows as she leaves.

I nod. "Night,"

Foxleap is lying in my nest when I come into the den. He's already asleep, his body rising and falling slowly. I crawl in next to him and rest my head on him.

He stirs, half-opening his eyes as he lifts his head. "I missed you, Featherpaw."

I smile and lick his forehead; he closes his eyes and smiles too, laying back down and falling asleep again.


	23. Three Minus One

**Chapter 23**

**A/n Hey guys, we get a lot of drama in this Chapter. A lot. Enjoi!**

Day 25

I open my eyes to the cold. Oh.

Blinking my eyes, I look around the clearing as I step out of the den. Brambleclaw giving orders for patrols and hunting parties, elders eating while the kits play around them, Firestar sitting under the Highledge with the other senior warriors, hey I'm early this morning.

Graystripe catches my eyes from the crowd and make his way over to me. "Ready to go?"

I nod. I can eat later.

When we head into the forest and I follow Graystripe to the training hollow.

Training is fun the first few times, but frankly, it gets frustrating. Especially when I don't have much patience. Graystripe manages to stay calm, but he normally leaves me alone to practise moves until I was ready to show him.

Graystripe starts on showing me this move; it's to get on your back and be able to kick your enemy's head. He twists, about to roll, but just before he does, grabs the air with both of his forepaws and then land on his back. "You're supposed to get their head."

"I'd hate to be the owner of that head." I grin deviously. After a few turns, I manage to perfect it. It actually came quite naturally to me.

"Do you want to hunt a bit as well?" He asks as he stretches. "I'm running out of training moves to show you. Besides, the fresh-kill pile looked pretty empty."

I frown. "Empty?"

He nods. I follow Graystripe through the forest and a buzzing fills my ears. I shake my head in attempt to keep the flies away. Then I realise it's not flies, but the boats of the two-legs down by the lake. Today is pretty hot. How come I didn't see them earlier?

We split up, I go towards WindClan, he goes a little towards the lake. That's when I hear a screech.

Confusion is replaced with fear. What is it? Why is this happening? No one is supposed to get hurt at this point of the books, right?

I skid to a stop when I see Sol. Sol?! He promised not to come back to our territory. I'm not surprised to see him here though… I never should've trusted him.

That's when I notice there's no one else here. Who screeched? I move around the bushes to get a better view. Then Sol starts talking to the ground. "Now that you're going to die, everything will be ruined. You won't be able to save anyone without Three in your prophecy."

I gasp when I see the small black body next to him, her breaths becoming even shallower. Hollyleaf! I run out and tackle Sol to the ground. "You bastard!" I screech. He looks up at me, surprise and alarm flaring in his eyes.

My attention is taken by Hollyleaf, who is still lying on the ground gasping. She's not dead! I can help her back to the camp so she can be healed! She looks up at me when I rush to her side. "Featherpaw," her voice is croaky. There's so much blood… All over her neck and face and paws.

"Listen to me, I'm going to help you out of here and we're going to-"

"No, it's no use."

"Please, Hollyleaf. Let me try!" There's a pain in my neck and I screech, throwing my head back. I bring my paws up and grab Sol's head. Then I somersault, still keeping a grip on him. I pin him down to the ground and bare my teeth.

I slash my claws through his neck and blood splashes into my eyes and mouth. I cringe at the metallic, thick taste that runs down my throat on its own accord. Sol wriggles under me, and then I'm kicked back to the ground. When did he learn to fight?

I hear thudding, but my senses are blocked with blood, so I can't see, smell or taste. There's a yowl. Sol grunts.

Then I hear something I wish I hadn't. And darkness shuts me out.

When I open my eyes I see the roof of a den. The aroma of mint fills my nose; it's touched with the faint smell of blood. Memories come rushing back to me and I stagger to my feet. My eyes dart around the room and land on the grey fur. "Graystripe!" I run to his side and look him over. He's sleeping, but looks up drowsily when he hears me. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I sniff through his fur.

A chuckle rumbles from his belly. "I'm fine, Featherpaw."

"What happened?" I ask.

"I heard you screech, and then when I came to find you, Sol was there. I attacked him, but he managed to dodge them all. Then he went on offense and caught me off guard. I didn't realise he had the strength to do any of that until it was too late. He escaped."

"What did he injure?"

Graystripe rolls off his side to show me back and belly, long deep slashes scoring down to his sides, hidden in grey fur. I feel tears prick my eyes. "Oh StarClan… Graystripe…"

He smiles weakly as he strokes my head with his tail. "It's alright. I'm alright."

I stand up. My best friend; she was close to death last time I saw her. The thought makes my voice crack. "Hollyleaf… How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, you can still sit vigil for Hollyleaf tonight." He meows.

First, there's pain. I knew that she wouldn't have survived. There was so much blood… So much of it, she couldn't have lived after it. She died slowly, waiting as her life ebbed away through the wounds Sol caused. Then relief floods me. At least I can say good bye to her. "Okay. I didn't want to miss it." I look back at him. "Sorry, is there anything you need?"

"No thank you." Graystripe murmurs. "I'm going back to sleep."

I nod. "Okay."

I notice the cobweb swathed neatly around my neck. Sol tried to kill me. I'm going to kill him. For Hollyleaf and Graystripe. He won't get away. I'll find him.

Leafpool enters the den and looks over Graystripe before turning to me. "Hello, Featherpaw. How are you feeling?"

"Alright..." I hurt more than anything. I lost my best friend. But I guess you'd feel the same because she was your daughter too. I'm sorry.

The words don't leave my mouth though. All I can think about is Hollyleaf and Sol. Sol and Hollyleaf.

Leafpool doesn't seem convinced. "Let me look at you." Her scent comforts me briefly. She smells a lot like Hollyleaf.

"I- I'm sorry." I mew hoarsely. "I tried so hard." My voice seems to be getting thicker, the tears threatening to release. "I wish I saved her; wish it was me who died."

Leafpool raises her eyebrows. "Don't ever say that, Featherpaw! I know you miss her, I miss her too. But we need you. Jayfeather needs you." Her voice drops to a whisper. "The prophecy needs you."

I widen my eyes. "The prophecy? No, I know who the third cat is."

"So do I," she murmurs to me. "It's you."

I step back. What? The Three's prophecy that isn't mine to fulfil; she must be deluded. Dovewing is the third cat! Maybe she misunderstood the sign. "How are you sure?" I ask.

"Last night, I was told about the prophecy. Spottedleaf had said a cat in the Clan has more knowledge than anyone else, and that cat is part of the prophecy. A silver feather drifted from the sky this morning. It had blue streaks in it, the same colour as your eyes." Leafpool meows. "It has to be you. You knew about the battle, the tree, you even stopped Ashfur from killing Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf."

I shake my head. "No, it's not me."

Leafpool leans closer, continuing. "You even know they are my kits." She whispers. "I can see the sympathy in your eyes; the way you looked at Brambleclaw because he didn't know before."

Oh… "But I'm not Firestar's kin."

"Does it matter? It's so clear that it's you!" She presses.

It can't be me! I have to get revenge on Sol! I don't even have any powers anyway! Leafpool is crowding too close to me, and I feel suffocated. It can't be me!

I choke slightly, but nod before backing out of the den. The sun is setting already; most of the cats are in the clearing, lying beside Hollyleaf's body. A shudder racks me as I breathe in her beautiful scent. All the blood that covered her earlier is gone, washed away by someone else's tongue rather than her own.

She's really gone. There's no hope, no belief that she might still be alive. No, there's none at all. She's really gone.

When I close my eyes, I can imagine her standing there with the distrust in her eyes as I greeted her as a stranger, yet she was supposed to treat me like

This time, it's not even the feeling of being torn apart, between her family's lies and the thing she had most faith in. It was Sol, who didn't want her to fulfil the prophecy. But why? What drove him to come back and kill her? Who taught him?

The questions race through my head and it sends shivers down my spine at the possibilities. That's why I need to find him. Before Jayfeather can even stop me, I will go. I won't procrastinate otherwise it might be too late. StarClan might confirm Leafpool's predictions and I'll never be able to find out why he did those things. I can't leave those questions unanswered.

I bury my face into the fur of Hollyleaf's neck, wishing that this is only a terrible dream, not a waking nightmare. But it's not. I know that, at least.

**A/n Wow! Over 100 hundred reviews! Thank you so much, I love you. I love you all. And how do I thank you for giving me 100 reviews? I reward you with the death of Hollyleaf, of course. Yeah.. Sorry... Haha :/... This is awkward.**

**Don't let this put you off though! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'll... I'll... give you horsey rides, and you can pretend to be a knight. Eh? Eh? :D**


	24. Guilty

**Chapter 24**

**A/n I'm going to reply to reviews from now on! :D I'm starting from my last chapter: **

**Wolf that howls at eclipse: Thank you! I really appreciate that you are enjoying my story so far :) I have plenty more to come. **

**Maxiln997: Yes, things will change a lot, but for the better! :D Most of the time! I can't promise anything though... Mwahaha!**

**Foxstar- Leader of FoxClan: I actually didn't really like Hollyleaf either... I guess I like it when cats break the rules, heehee! I am mean, but I thought it'd be interesting for how it would effect Featherpaw and give her a bit more character in the chapters to come :) **

**Swiftwing1: I'm actually going to have a poll for Featherpaw's warrior name later in the story cause I am really indecisive. Featherheart does have a nice ring to it though! :)**

**Day 26**

I plunge into the depths of twisted dreams that are playing with my emotions as I try to run away; scene after scene of darkness, things that are my fault, things that wouldn't have been if it weren't for me. Jayfeather's love for me, Hollyleaf's death, Lionblaze and Heathertail's late night visits, Cinderheart sitting all on her own, so many other things I've messed up. And it's all because I didn't plan properly, I didn't think about the consequences that would follow my stupid hurried actions.

Then maybe Leafpool wouldn't have realized it was I who knew so much in the Clan. Maybe she would've dismissed the thought, never insist I am in the prophecy. Because I'm not.

I can't be.

Eventually, I manage to wake up. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should've stayed by her side and kept vigil, spend this one night in her memory. Guilt. It's the second emotion, after realization, realization of the fact that I'm a terrible friend, who can't even stay awake for one night to honour her best friend.

My aching legs press against the hard cold floor. A faint light fills the clearing, dawn is here. I lay next to Hollyleaf like I would every morning; beside her, facing her slightly. Watching the sky, I remember us sitting there, when I was up early for once. We spent that one time silent, completely engrossed on listening to the birds in the trees and watching the sky change colour as morning turned to day.

Around me, I see the bodies of other cats. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, Icecloud, Brackenfur, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Firestar rest around the clearing, their slow breathing nearly convincing me that they're asleep. _My family. _I think. _These cats are my family. _

I get a day of rest today. Graystripe said I should, even when I insisted that I want to go on a patrol with him. It only makes my more guilty to know that I did get a full night of sleep, just like him. _I don't deserve this day off. _

I try anyway, only because I still am really tired. Sleeping on the floor isn't exactly comfortable. My back and neck ache, and my mind flickers to Sol briefly. But my fatigue is enough to dismiss any violent thoughts of him, so I fall into my nest of rainbow feathers.

It's the screech of a bird outside that rouses me from my dreamless sleep. The orange ray of light shining into the den tells me that it's dusk; the sun must be only just setting. A growl in my stomach unsettles me and I give in to its demand. Padding to the fresh-kill pile, I hear the murmurs of other cats in the Clan.

Maybe it's just me, but I feel as though they've lost trust in me. They've lost trust because I didn't save her. I didn't save her…

I pick the smallest creature on the pile, a limp robin, whose ruffled feathers makes me wonder if it'll be worth adding to my nest. I shake my head. There's no point.

The cats escape to their dens, one by one. I watch them leave until it was only me left. After burying what was left of the robin, I allow myself to slip out of the camp, through one of the hidden tunnels. No one can blame me for wanting revenge, but that means no one can find out. Once I kill Sol, I can come back and help get this prophecy straight; show Jayfeather and Lionblaze Dovewing is the third cat.

Just as I turn to the right, I hear the bushes rustle. The fear of getting caught makes my heart race and I dive into the bushes, hoping the shadows will conceal my silver pelt.

I swallow the irritated growl rising in my throat. Sneaking through the forest, glancing around to be sure no one is there, Lionblaze creeps out of the secret tunnel I just went through. I don't know if it's his excitement, his inobservance or understanding that keeps him from noticing where my scent trail leads to, but whatever it is, I'm grateful.

He walks straight past me, and I step out of the bushes, licking my shoulders. Going to the scene of Hollyleaf's death will be painful, but helpful. I need to pick up Sol's scent. It's cool, an expected temperature for a summer night. The dark blue sky is dotted with white, sparkling stars, glowing against the wide blanket of night. Small, thin clouds threaten to cover the half-full moon, but its light helps me hide in the shadows of my own territory. How dreadfully secretive of me.

When I reach the small clearing that is not far off from the WindClan border, the strong scent of blood hits my nose with such a force, it sends me into unforgettable memories that I wish I could shake away. The smell of her blood… It's something that makes me gag, not because of the actual scent, but the thoughts that come with it.

I sniff around the area, trying to ignore the cries and screeches that fill my ears, reliving the entire scene in my head. How stupid I was to turn away from her while she was dying, take my eyes off of her when she was in need. She was in denial, but the plea in her voice was so clear. She wanted me to get us out of there.

Maybe she meant she wanted to get out of this huge mess that is called life. But it only turns into a mess when you don't play the game correctly.

A flicker of hope mixed with desperation sparks in my chest like a flame in the middle of winter. I found it.

That unforgettable scent that is marked with the name 'Enemy'; it fills my nose and mouth, but I breathe it in. I have a chance to change it, to kill him and feel at peace with myself.

To know that Hollyleaf's death is not something I will let slip.

And then the bushes rustle behind me in the still air, causing my heart to stop completely.

* * *

**A/n Cliff hanger! Mwahaha Who is this mysterious creature spying on Featherpaw as it hides in the shadows? I know! :D The more reviews, the quicker I update my next chapter, that is just dying to get out here :) I'll reply to them too! :D I got the idea off some other fanfictions I read, and I thought that was a good idea! :) So please review! Thank you for reading! :DD**


	25. Dandelion Seeds in the Wind

**Chapter 25 **

**A/n I wrote this while listening to: Trail of the Angels- Bamboo flute Chinese music. ^.^ It's super peaceful and relaxing. Anyway, on to reviews.. **

**Wolf that howls at eclipse: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I was actually thinking about making a part where Featherpaw was actually hanging off a cliff, but then I thought it would be too complicated to go into the story of how she got to the cliff in the first place, why she was there and so on. ^.^ My original idea was that she went to the Sun-Drown place in search for answers of the prophecy, but I haven't read the books in so long, I forgot what the journey down there was like! **

**Cap'n Tassie: You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you so much, your review really made my day! :) I'm very glad that you enjoy reading it, because I certainly enjoy writing it! ^.^ Best review ever. **

**BlackCat62: It is! You should read the chapter after this one! Thanks :)**

**Silverlightning97: Yes, it's a cliffhanger, but I have to admit, it's actually quite amusing the way readers act after it! ^.^ Oh wow... **

**ShastmaeFirepool: Hahaha :') Cliffhangers are the best. Hollyleaf's death is pretty sad... But it's made the story more interesting, and that's what I'm going for ^.^**

**Foxstar-Leader of FoxClan: Wow, you have some very good guesses. Looks like you're about to find out! ^.^ I'll explain why it was this 'creature' instead of the others at the end. ^.^ Enjoy! **

**Featherleap: Featherleap is such a cute name! Though Featherpaw is more aggressive, ahahah I think she's proved that a numerous amount of times! She actually is losing her two-leg memory. Very slowly, bit by bit, she's beginning to lose her connection with her knowledge of her human life and everything she learnt in it! Thank you for noticing :) **

**DawnflowerMoonshinestarchase: You're about to find out! :D A queen would be the last thing you'd suspect! A lot of people would write someone or something you least expect, but I think it's pretty predictable who it is... **

**Maxiln997: You'll feel even more sorry for her after you read the next chapter... :) Just a clue!**

* * *

I don't want to turn my head and see what it is in case I lose Sol's scent. I stand there, frozen. I can tell whatever is watching me knows I know it's there. There is silence, darkness. Only the quickening beat of my heart pounds in my ears. My breathing becomes shallow; anticipating the moment this creature steps out of the bushes and reveals itself to me. I wait. Wait in the cold, where I feel that not even the moon's light will be able to help me see. I can feel my silver pelt shining under the night sky.

But I can't move. I need to hold onto Sol's scent. I can't lose it; otherwise, I might not find it again.

Time itself seems to have stopped, for it feels like hours before I can finally find my voice. I don't believe it has been that long, otherwise the moon would've moved by now. But in the corner of my eye, clouds drift in front of it and turn silver, glowing. Like a lampshade covering a bright light bulb.

"Who's there?" I say with a slightly croaky, but loud and clear enough voice.

First, I hear its body tense beneath the bushes. Then it gives in and steps out and all I can see is orange fur.

"It's me, Featherpaw… I know what you're doing." Foxleap.

His voice is soft and quiet, even though there is no one else around. I guess he doesn't want to disturb the silence too much; it does feel like we're the only ones here. He speaks up again after a few seconds. "You have his scent, don't you?"

"Yes." I say stiffly. "What are you going to do?" In my mind, I'm screaming for him to keep it a secret, tell him to pretend he didn't know I had left.

He seems to be deciding, then he nods. "I'm going to come with you."

For some reason, anger fills me. He wasn't close to her like I was. He didn't sit vigil with her like I did. Why should he, of all other cats, come with me to get revenge for a cat he doesn't love as much as I do? That's exactly it. He shouldn't. All he'll do is slow me down, distract me like he is right now. I'm wasting time! Sol is getting further away!

I look ahead, only seeing his orange pelt in the background of my vision on the left. He's just standing there, as tense as me, waiting for my reaction, my outburst of defence. I drag my gaze to him. His green eyes glint under the moonlight, but the look in his eye is obvious. He is prepared with an explanation. He knows I would feel this way. More anger fuels me, enough to make me to look away and start walking again. Am I that predictable?

He stays for a moment, unsure whether to follow or not, but he ends up trailing behind me, keeping close enough to hear me, but far away enough to step back if I lash out at him. I feel shame weigh down in my paws. He shouldn't be so jumpy like this… It's like I'm some sort of monster that will bite his head off if he gets too close.

Considering the upsides overshadows the down. If he comes with me, he won't be able to tell anyone. If he comes with me, I'll be safer and we can take turns keeping guard at night. If he comes with me, he'll help me find Sol and then be there if I fall. But then what will they say when they find the both of us missing? Will Jayfeather feel betrayed? I'm putting his life in danger.

I continue down the soft path of the cold forest floor, losing the scent for a second before it fades in again. There is something about the way he walked out of here that made his smell go everywhere, weaving through the trees like a ghost in the night. Well, he will be a ghost, once I'm through with him.

The smell of ThunderClan soon drifts away and the trees thin out. Foxleap is first to realize the scent crosses the river into WindClan territory. Without much thought, we slide into the cool water and wade to the other side and continue. Luckily, it doesn't go through the heart of WindClan, it lines the border. Somewhere up ahead, the Moonpool glistens with starlight. Animate yet inanimate, alive but not alive; it's spiritual and harmonic grounds in which holds the gateway to StarClan. What would they say? About me?

Do I storm through their prophecies and readings? Ruin what was meant to be?

I'm a surprise; something StarClan never expected.

Foxleap has a small bound to his step as he catches up and I smile at him. He grins back.

The night gets later as our tireless paws trek across the hills, leading us away from the border of WindClan. We cast graceful shadows on the soft grass as the moon drifts through the sky slowly. The sound of our paw steps is silent and we creep like the gentle breeze that stirs our moon lit fur. Clouds hang in the night sky and close around the moon again. A breeze travels through the grass, releasing dandelion seeds in its wake. They dance into the air, blowing around us. Foxleap's fur brushes mine as we watch them fly away, glowing white and silver under the moon.

He looks down at me, a soft smile in his eyes. "Beautiful." He breathes as he looks away. I only hear it for a second before it's carried away by the wind again. I watch him for a moment, scan his face, his bright green eyes as he lifts his face to the sky. Then the whiff of air reminds me what I'm doing here.

"Come on," I say, beckoning him with my head to follow. "His scent goes this way."

Foxleap blinks and then falls in step with me again as we continue.

After a while, he whispers something in my ear that makes my spine tingle and my heart flutter. "I love you, Featherpaw."

But I can't answer him because I don't know. And if I don't know, how can I lie about something so important?

* * *

**A/n What do you think, guys? :) A lot of FeatherxFox action in the next few chapters, I can promise you that! Do you like the dandelion seed scene? Trail of the Angels inspired me :) I was considering having Jayfeather and Leafpool, but then, how would she get revenge on Sol? Jay probably wouldn't let her go out there because of her injuries and Leaf would stop her because Feather is 'part of the prophecy' and they can't risk losing her. But Foxleap understands! :D Please review! Thank you for reading. :) **


	26. Saving the Sun

**Chapter 26**

**Hello! I'm afraid I can't reply to the reviews for Chapter 25, because I have to prepare for tests so I better get started on that asap. But Echo of Dripping Water, I love the names you've come up with for Featherpaw, Featherwing was my original idea, but it's so hard to choose! I love Featherstreak too, it makes me think of her being super fast or something!**

**DawnflowerMoonshinestarchase, I love your warrior names too! My friend's warrior name is is actually Dawnflower.. How funny! ^.^ Moonlight has always been a favorite of mine, because Junjira, my Thai name, means moonlight apparently. :) But Moonshine sounds even better! Featherheart is very cute, but I LOVE FEATHERSTORM! But as I said, I'm really indecisive so I should probably make a poll when Featherpaw is going to become a warrior. **

**Thank you for the reviews, every one! :D**

* * *

Day 27

I turn around when the sky turns brighter, a pale dark blue. The stars disappear and in the distance, we can see the orange light of dawn seeping from the hills. Foxleap sits down beside me; I can feel the warmth in his fur. It makes me want to snuggle closer, rid my body of this cold numbness. I refrain because I'd feel guilty. We watch as blue turns into orange, blending with each other as the sparkling sun rises above the hills. I give in and lean against Foxleap. His warmth spreads into my fur as he presses closer to me.

We watch the sun rise; a beautiful morning for a long day. Sol's scent isn't as stale around here. Foxleap somehow knows that's what I'm thinking about. Maybe because I tensed or maybe because he can just feel that the silence isn't sentimental any more.

He looks down at me. "We're going to find him. Before sun set, I know that."

Graystripe and I had inflicted wounds on Sol; he would've washed himself to stop from leaving a trail, but I know for sure he can't heal. I knew for sure that he couldn't fight either, but I was wrong there.

"Let's go then." I say as I pull away. He doesn't get up though. His eyes just dart between mine, a question of permission. A question he must feel he needs to ask.

So I blink slowly to tell him it is okay. A sign of affection to him. He leans in, licks my cheek and then touches noses with me. I close my eyes for a minute.

It was a good idea to bring Foxleap. I'd be cold and lonely without him here. When he pulls away, I'm suddenly wishing for his pelt against mine as we continue down the trail, leaving our own in the grass; that is getting longer as we go. It tickles my belly and sides, but I don't want to disturb the comfortable silence by laughing.

The morning fog lifts, and everything is covered in dewdrops. A spider's web is one that grabs my attention the most. The dew sparkles with sunlight and silver, dancing in its own kind of way. I look back to Foxleap, he seems intent on Sol's trail. I catch up to him. "Why did you want to come, anyway?" I ask. Not rudely, it's just pure curiosity.

Foxleap doesn't look up from the ground, and he takes a deep breath. "He's near. And by the smell, badly injured."

I look around. But there is nothing but moorland for another half dozen hills. Then it reaches thick forest. He wouldn't have made it that far; we haven't slept yet, but with his unhealed wounds, he would've had to, otherwise he might have collapsed.

"He's probably hiding in the grass." I murmur, scared I might wake him. Maybe I should kill him in his sleep.

No, wake him up and show him how painful it is to lie there, defenceless, as he lets his blood escape onto the green grass. Let him wait for death to meet him, let his life spill through my wounds.

I take in his scent and follow it, leaving Foxleap there. This is something I have to do, we both know it.

Because it was me who let her die. I should be the one to kill him, no one else. Revenge is an emotion I've never truly experienced. Until now.

Sol's body lies in the grass, almost completely covered in it, if it weren't for the pool of blood that keeps the grass down. His breaths shallow and blood coming out of the gashes Graystripe had caused. He didn't make it far enough to avoid us.

"F-Featherpaw!" He chokes out. I look down at him in mock pity. "Featherpaw, please help me!" Sol's dull eyes tell me that death is already drawing closer.

"Okay." I murmur, before slicing an unsheathed claw through one of the other scratches on his side. He winces, but it's clear he's stifling a yowl.

This disappoints me. I want him to. I want to hear the pain in his voice like I heard in Hollyleaf. So I bring my claw through two wounds at a time; flesh gathers in my claw like sand in my nails on a day at the beach. Panic flashes in his eyes for a second, but then he blinks and all is hidden. Now it appears he is accepting death. The struggle in his body leaves him and he goes limp, his fur anticipating my next excruciating move.

Maybe it's not a façade to get on my nerves. He must have accepted it, because he's already nearly there.

There was one thing that was very different between the way Hollyleaf died and the way Sol is dying. Hollyleaf had hope. Hope that I would be able to get her out and save her, and it twists my heart to think I let her down.

But I did.

Sol, on the other hand, doesn't have anyone. He is alone, no one will bother to find him and help him. The path of living is fading so quickly, and there is only one way out of this pain.

This pain… I am the cause. But he was the cause of Hollyleaf's death, so why is it so hard to kill him?

My paw of unsheathed claws hover over Sol's neck. I can't push down to prick the skin under his dry, dirty fur. I know that time is escaping quickly. If I want to kill him, this is the right chance, just before he dies from the loss of blood. But I can't bring myself to it.

I remind myself he killed Hollyleaf. Anger and hurt shoots through me and it wills my paw forward, but I can't push it, it's as if there's a force that is stopping me from harming him all of a sudden.

So I look closer into it. What is stopping me? And then I let my gaze drag over his body; deep and bloody, the wounds criss-crossed along his small body. His paws are curled in a strange angle that makes me believe he must've fallen.

_So he did have hope. He didn't just lie down and wait for death. _

He had hoped he'd be able to get away, but his body couldn't go any further so he just collapsed. _And then waited for me, because he knew I'd find him. _

The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth when I begin to clean him. It's thick and disgusting, so I spit it out and continue.

I can see the surprise in his eyes without even looking at his face as I wash his wounds. Then I collect some cobweb and cover the deeper, more ugly and painful injuries. A side of me is screaming, asking what in the name of StarClan was I doing and why.

But pity overpowers the need for revenge. So I clean him, and then help him up. The wonder and curiosity is plain to see. He's dropped the mask.

"Why?" He asks, his voice barely heard, but croaky at the same time. "Why would you help me?"

I bare my teeth unexpectedly, letting anger and frustration take over now. "Don't expect me to do it again. If I ever see you, wherever I am, whether I be in the territories or out, I will kill you. And I will make it more painful and let you know that each wound I inflict on your weak body is from me. Don't let me find you, because death will be the only path you take."

Sol steps back before turning around and running. His frail, tiny body can barely take it, but I think his determination is keeping him from falling again. I feel a tail brush my shoulder, and I look over to see Foxleap by my side, watching Sol get away.

He doesn't ask, but I know he wants to know. So I tell him. "He was already broken when I found him. His death wouldn't have been my fault."

"So you let him go…" He nods understandingly.

I still feel the need to pursue my point. "And that means he has hope. Hope that I will destroy if I ever find him again."

Foxleap licks my head. "I know why you did it Featherpaw," he whispers. "But this was not the reason in your mind when you let him get away." My spine tingles, his warm breath has words of truth, but I don't want to hear them right now. "You let him go because of pity."

And then guilt strikes me; not that Foxleap was accusing me of not doing the job, because there was not of that. It's the fact I came out here to kill someone for revenge, but ended up healing them and then letting them go.

I can already see Sol taunting me from the bushes, a mischievous smirk on his face. The anger is surging through me again, but I push it down.

"We should rest." He murmurs to me. "We'll leave at sunset."

I rest my head against his shoulder. "What do we tell them?" The desperation is so clear in my voice. _Please, Foxleap, please have a good excuse._

He licks my head and leads me into a longer part in the grass. "I have something planned. Come on, let's sleep."

"What about snakes?" I ask worriedly as he helps me lie down.

"Taken care of," he says to me gently. My exhaustion clouds everything else around me. I can hear Foxleap murmuring something in the background, but it's muffled and blurry. I let my eyes close and fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I awake, the delightful scent of prey fills my nose. I blink my eyes open. First, panic fills me. I look around frantically, trying to make sense of the situation. I remember I brought Foxleap with me… Foxleap! I get up and see the pile of kill, but he's nowhere to be seen. A pain grasps my neck, and I notice it's swollen.

Jayfeather… Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him since the night of vigil for Hollyleaf. It irritates me momentarily and then I realize he must be mad at me. Mad because I let his sister die. I hate feeling guilty.

The grass parts as Foxleap pushes through. "Oh, good afternoon, Featherpaw," His orange pelt looks like it is on fire; the sunset makes his green eyes blaze.

"What's with all the prey?" I ask, forgetting to respond to his greeting. I'm still trying to get my head around it all.

Foxleap blinks. "While you were sleeping, I caught some. We can use it as an excuse for why we were gone. Say we found this area in the forest filled with prey just outside ThunderClan and that we wanted to hunt it all."

I don't know if that'll trick them, but right now, anything is good enough for me. "You must be tired." I murmur.

He shrugs. "I'll sleep when we get back. We should go now so we can slip into the camp when everyone else is sleeping."

"Okay."

The journey back is a little harder. I had tied the prey to the long grass and then used it as a belt so we didn't have to lug it all the way from here back to the camp. The only thing was… the bodies kept hitting our legs with each step, so we had to stop and readjust it every now and then.

We eventually got back, and by then, it was probably midnight. The half-moon had revealed a little bit more of itself, as it does every night until it's full. We're nearly there, when I hear a voice behind me, a cross between a grumble and a mutter; accusation more obvious than the sun on a clear sky.

Damn it.

* * *

**ANOTHER cliffhanger. Aren't I just the meanest? ;) But hey, you want to read more, right? I hope so, cause that's my goal! ^.^ Featherpaw is super close to becoming a warrior, because 1. I really just can't wait any longer, 2. Everyone is already giving me suggestions, so what the heck! LET'S DO IT! And besides, I think Featherpaw is getting sick of being the only apprentice in the Clan! So start sending in more suggestions! I'll go through them with my little sister (Cause she da bomb!), and the ones we like best, we'll put in a poll for others to take :D **

**I just really hope we have enough results... But I think we will, cause I'm getting my friends to do it too! What?! I have friends? **

**Yes, yes I do, surprisingly. I'm rather antisocial, what with my reading at lunch and recess... haha.**

**Thank you for reading! :D Please review! (Unless you don't have anything to review :D Hahaha)**


	27. Rice and Bread

**A/n Sorry it has taken so long to update... I've been studying for a test and haven't had much time to write. And I've had writers block so this chapter might not be amazing. Sorry :) **

* * *

**Jay's POV**

I walk through the forest in darkness, letting my paws take me wherever as I think to myself. The forest ground is cool under my pads, and I take deep breaths of warm air.

Her disappearance with Foxleap makes me wonder what's going on. Why she's gone, where she is, what she's doing. It frustrates me that, when I'm still grieving for my sister, she has to leave and draw attention to herself already. Some cats in the Clan weren't surprised; said they expected something like this was going to happen. 'The responsibility as a member of a Clan can be difficult to loners and rogues,' they had said. 'When they mess up, it's twice the impact as it would be on a normal warrior.'  
Daisy had glared at them when they said this, explained that Featherpaw was no ordinary rogue. That she had saved the Clan plenty of times to earn her trust. And that Foxleap is never doubted, so they can't be gone for good.

But it ruffles me fur. Foxleap and Featherpaw, taking off. Their scent was hardly recognisable against the blood that seemed to pollute the entire area near the river. I knew that she had gone when Leafpool and I were at the Moonpool, so the idea of her getting past us so easily confused me.

Then again, we had taken a different route to avoid the clearing where Hollyleaf died, so we joined with the ShadowClan medicine cats at the edge of the lake and then grouped with the others on WindClan's side of the river.

I halt when the smell of prey fills my nose. It's unnatural, how strong it is. Almost like the fresh-kill pile back in the camp. But that doesn't seem right, because I'm nowhere near the camp. Then I see the silver.

Her pelt is hard to make out, but through the black silhouettes of what appears to be bushes and leaves, I can see her silver fur. It's traveling rather slowly, for her normal speed, and that's when I realize she's the one carrying the prey.

I lower my head slightly and wait for her to come closer.

Foxleap's scent can barely get through the other smells of dead animals, but it's there all right. I hold back the growl rising in my throat and prepare to speak.

**Feather's POV**

"Where have you two been?"

Jayfeather startles me briefly, but I consciously loosen my shoulders and gaze calmly at him. "Hunting." I say.

"Oh, yes, because I'm going believe that." He drawls.

I give Foxleap a look. _Nice plan. There's only one problem. He's not falling for it. _

He looks away to hide the abashed smile that is appearing on his lips.

"Should I tell him the truth then? He won't tell anyone." I meow.

Foxleap nods. "If that's what you want to do."

I turn back to Jayfeather. "We went after Sol."

The medicine cat frowns. "Did you find him?"

I freeze. What do I say about that?

Foxleap shakes his head. "No, we didn't. When we realized he had probably gotten away, we came back."

I press against him discreetly, silently thanking him. After what Sol did to Hollyleaf, there's not a doubt in my mind that Jayfeather would be angry for letting him go.

There's no way he'd understand how hard it is to kill. Take away someone's life; knowing that their ghost will follow you forever.

Maybe he does, but how can I tell? He wants Sol dead.

"Well, that was a waste of time, wasn't it?" He hisses and it causes me to cringe. _You have no idea. _"Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

"Since when did I have to tell you the reasons of my actions?" I ask, indignation rushing me as I take a step forward. "We have fresh-kill to make up for it, so don't call it a waste of time. And what has happened that could've changed if we were here? Our lack of presence hasn't affected anything!"

Jayfeather looks around before leaning closer. "Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Berrynose and several other cats think you've left for good; couldn't handle the warrior life."

Foxleap frowns. "Well, she can! And we'll tell them she killed Sol." He says. Jayfeather and I look at him in bewilderment. "They don't need to know, Featherpaw. Sol isn't coming back, and you need to be the hero right now, in order to get their trust."

"Oh yes, because lying to them will certainly gain their trust." The medicine cat snaps.

I feel my lip rise into a snarl at him. "Then do you have any ideas?"

He shakes his head. "Just tell them the truth."

_The truth. That I let Sol get away? That I couldn't find him? I don't think so. _By the look on Foxleap's face, it seems we both agree with each other. "I'm going to tell the Clan I killed him." I say as I walk past him. Foxleap follows, Jayfeather shaking his head as he sighs.

When we enter the camp, the floor seems to glow under the moon. We slip into our own dens, exhaustion taking our senses as soon as we get into our nests.

Day 28

I open my eyes and sigh when I look around. I'm getting tired of waking up on my own; I can't wait to become a warrior. For a moment, I tell myself I should stay inside and hope no one remembers where I've gone. But then I know that won't work. Besides, I have a plan, right?

When I push through the bramble tunnel, I suddenly realize how hard it is to squeeze through. Icecloud rushes to me, her blue eyes wide. "Where were you and Foxleap? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? Are you okay? Do you know how long you've been gone?"

I blink a couple of times, still half-asleep. "Great StarClan, Icecloud! Give me a moment to wake up!" I stretch and yawn. Poor Foxleap must be tired; he hunted while I napped yesterday.

After a moment, Icecloud speaks again. "Well?"

Foxleap slips out of the warriors' den, stumbling as he looks up at us. "What's going on?"

Icecloud turns back to me, flicking her tail as though to tell me not to bother with explaining to Foxleap. "Go on."

"Um- I-" I stutter, trying to figure how to start this huge lie without making it sound obvious we're trying to cover the truth.

Realization dawns on the she-cat's face and she flushes, ducking away and running to the warriors' den. "SorryforgetIeverasked, Ididn'tmeantointrudeonyourlovelife!"

It takes me a moment to decode Icecloud's fast talking, but when I do, I blush furiously. Oh dear. Foxleap is looking pretty embarrassed too, and when we look at each other, the message is clear what I'm telling him. _'Go and tell her she's wrong!'_

Foxleap's eyes widen even more and he shakes his head. "You tell her! She's _your _best friend!"

"She's your sister for crying out loud!"

"But it'll be awkward!" Foxleap whines, and that's when I notice everyone else's eyes on us, eating the prey we had supplied from yesterday. But that's not the thing I'm focusing on. It's Icecloud, who's sitting in the corner of the clearing. And straight away I know she's told them.

"Icecloud." I say, I'm surprised in how calm yet frightening my voice sounds. "What did you tell them?"

She widens her eyes and looks at her paws.

Foxleap gulps. I narrow my eyes at her. "Do you want to come for a walk with me?" I ask gently.

She looks up and shrugs. "Sure, Featherpaw," she meows. She trots along next to me as we leave the camp. Boy, she'd better be ready for this one.

**Foxleap's POV**

"So…" I turn around to see Mousewhisker looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"How was she?" Berrynose asks and I think back to what Jayfeather said about him not trusting me.

I frown. "What do you mean?"

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, walking off. Mousewhisker blinks. "When both you _and_ Featherpaw disappeared it didn't make any sense. We weren't surprised about her leaving but you?" Then he grins mischievously. "Now it does."

I bat his head with a paw. "I-It's not what you think!"

My friend just smiles even wider and I wish I never said anything. Then I realize that maybe this is better. I mean… for the Clan. Berrynose didn't seem more annoying than usual… No cats accused us and Firestar hasn't asked about anything yet. But being the talk of the Clan about this must be giving Featherpaw a bad reputation. I need to set things straight.

When I go to the leader's den, I already have the entire conversation planned in my head. To my surprise, Jayfeather had already beat me to it. He looks at me, his lips pulled taut. "Have you heard what the Clan has being saying about you and Featherpaw?" he wrinkles his nose in disgust. "She's too young."

"That's why I'm here; to talk to Firestar about our absence." I meow.

"Are you telling him the truth?" he asks grumpily.

I shake my head and lower my voice. "I'm telling him what he needs to hear in order for her to be safe."

Jayfeather scowls and pushes through the bracken, beckoning for me to follow.

"Ah, Foxleap," Firestar looks up. "I was hoping I could talk to you. It's about your disappearance yesterday."

I step forward. "About that… If you heard any rumours about what has been going on, they aren't true! Featherpaw needed to go after Sol, but she was going to hurt herself if she went on her own so I went-"

"And you thought leaving the Clan territories in order to get revenge is something I need to be worrying about right now?" The Clan leader raised his eyebrow. "But maybe I'm not so surprised you'd go with her instead of try to change her mind. Your behaviour towards her has not gone unnoticed, you do realize?"

I flush and look at my paws. _What about Jayfeather?! _

"What made you come back so early? Did you find him?" Firestar asks.

Glancing at Jayfeather, I nod. The medicine cat tenses and for a second I hope he won't give us away. But he wouldn't do that to her. The Clan would think she's not a good enough tracker; that she can't even follow an injured animal through empty moorland without losing it.

Firestar doesn't push the subject any further. Either because he can guess she killed Sol or that she inflicted more damage on him that warned him not to come back. Instead, he brings up something that surprises me.

"I know this is early… But I think it's time Featherpaw became a warrior."

* * *

**A/n The poll is on my.. profile thingy :) I hope you are okay with the selections.. My little sister is the pickiest with Warrior names. But I really needed her cause I couldn't eliminate any of them! I'd really love it if you reviewed, but you probably know that already ;)  
Thank you for reading! **


End file.
